


[みか宗]Neverland

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella





	1. Immature

Immature(1)

新的学期，新的生活，从花fes到复活祭，时间一点点地过去，故事也一点一点地铺垫。一切都顺理成章好像明天就会走上Happy Ending的俗套路线，然而睁开眼看到的却是——Valkyrie仍旧没有活动。  
这般带来感伤的心思大约得是要衬上一个阴沉抑郁的雨天，来点青春特有的雨中奔跑来发泄下积攒的威力。可是就如那干巴而无趣的现实一般，这透着深深的无奈气息的想法其实发生在垃圾场里。  
“唔……小绿小黑小蓝小黄都不错，怎么办，老师？”影片mika晃了晃脑袋，“唰”地晃走了那些关于自家组合的破事，专注地挑起了眼前被丢弃的布偶。  
“随便哪个都可以，”身后的斋宫宗不耐烦地应道，“我可是提着食物在垃圾场等你啊。”  
“全带回去——”  
“不行。”  
“呜我还没说完……”影片委屈了起来，“真的不好挑嘛。”  
“那绿的，你不是喜欢绿的吗？”  
“嘿嘿～我还以为老师会说黑的。毕竟老师最喜欢黑色嘛～”  
“到底是你捡布偶还是我捡布偶——”斋宫说一半却顿了下，“不对，你捡了还得我给你缝衣服，快拿黑的。”  
“呜哇，我还没来得及感动老师想着我老师就变卦了？！”  
“……你要喜欢就都拿回去算了。啊啊跟你来这边真是个错误的决定！”斋宫这会儿说着就开始往外走。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊——老师等等我！”

“老师～这布偶我补不好……”  
到了晚上，影片果然又没个消停，说着就凑到斋宫边上递出了只像被僵尸啃过一样的布偶。  
“呜哇！？你想吓死我吗！”  
“嗯啊，对不起，我不是故意的……”  
“呼嗯……不过这效果也是你想要的吧，仔细看看补得还凑合，用不着我再做些什么吧。”  
“嗯啊啊，就算还好，这么光着也太可怜了……”  
“你都能补好这么破破烂烂的布偶了，也试着自己给它做衣服吧。我可是早就被你逼得相当熟练了已经不想再做了啊。”  
“老师就做一下嘛！虽然我也想要新衣服，但是毕竟没有live没有借口要……”说着声音就低了下去，“也就只能看看老师给布偶和mado姐做的衣服了。”  
“复活祭不是刚给你做了一套吗？！想要新衣服就继续跟复活祭那样自己上台不就行了。”  
“老师不在台上就没有意义了嘛！新衣服也要跟老师是一对的才好，才不想只要一件！”  
斋宫这会儿刚要反驳，然而想起之前复活祭给自己做的那套还是瞒着他弄的，只好猛地刹了车，认命似的开始掏针线盒：“下次你自己解决啊。”  
影片一听就抱了上来：“嗯啊！老师最好了！”  
“喂快放手啊——你要做什么样的？”  
“呃……老师觉得什么好看就做什么样的吧？”  
“就是因为你每次都说这种话才会每次都得让我帮你做吧。”  
“诶，这里有什么联系吗？老师不是很擅长做可爱的衣服嘛，可爱的就行啦～”  
斋宫却是向来对这种粘呼呼的撒娇没辙，随便拿粉笔画了个图样就开始裁剪起来。  
“现在有我帮你所以没问题，那我不在你身边你怎么办？所有布偶都光着吗？太可怜了。”  
影片这会儿立马粘得更紧了，乍乍呼呼地说：“诶诶诶为什么话题会变成这个方向啊？！我还没和老师相处够就要考虑分开的事吗？”  
“谁知道将来会发生什么啊你就不能什么都做好准备吗？都没让你做，让你给个想法难道很难吗？”  
“……呃……”影片倒给噎住了，半天才指着斋宫手里的小裙子问，“那老师这个顺手画的是早就想好的吗？”  
“哈？”斋宫一头雾水，“当然是现想的。”  
“呜啊——老师真的好厉害……”影片又开始了不知道重复了多少次的夸赞。  
“哼哼，多夸夸我吧！拜倒在世界的宝物的我的技艺之下吧……！”  
通常情况下这种笨蛋×2的事情发生时影片都会应景地上去一个熊抱然后大喊点类似表白的口水话，然而今儿他却早就八爪鱼一样地扒在了斋宫身上，如此一来思前想后似乎升级一下行为也只有那几条路可走。于是在这电光火石之间影片立马决定了下一步的动作——亲了斋宫的脸颊。  
待他这事儿办完了以后倒是觉得有哪里不对但是那个心情感受还是要好好表达一下，所以最后的效果就是影片行云流水顺滑无比地在斋宫的脸上“吧唧”一下亲了一口随即却陡然僵住，磕磕巴巴地挪了开来，说：“最、最喜欢老师了……！”  
斋宫立时就懵了。

这下影片也知道算是做了点要挨骂的事，于是一回过神来就赶忙撤到了一边。然而就算要被逮着批两顿该粘乎的距离却是不能放下的，说着屁股又往旁边蹭了点，继续跟忘了这事儿一样跟斋宫贴到了一块儿去了。  
“哦……哦。”  
斋宫脸上神色简直连着七十二变，但是看影片那无事发生过的样子又让他觉得对比起维护的时候该摸的该扭的全都干过了，这点儿小事又算得了什么呢？  
于是这般一思忖，斋宫也一脸云淡风轻地吐槽：“你又不是婴儿，撒娇要撒到哪年？”  
“诶？”  
这会儿，影片心里倒是拧巴上了。

×××

人生的痛苦之一大约便是放完周末以后总有周一等着你，周一来了还会有周一的打工等着你。诶？这好像是两个痛苦了。  
虽然在与人交往方面影片是没什么好炫耀的，不过在避免与人交往方面倒是确确实实的一把好手了。这不，今儿也是顺顺利利地接了收垃圾的打工，又挣了段一人清净的好时光。  
然而在这路上却是遇到了些人。  
“奴隶2号！弓弦走了吗？”  
眼前一个小个儿粉毛的家伙正躲在鞋柜后张望。  
“诶？这不是花fes出演的fine的……”影片一个没忍住就出了声，“你在干嘛？”  
“呜啊？！”小个儿刚想惊吓一下但是想到另一边还有个威胁就以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势压了声调说，“别告诉弓弦我在这儿。”  
“……诶你叫啥来着？”  
“我、你……”  
“唔你刚刚好像提到阿弓了？”  
“这什么乱七八糟的昵称啊？！”  
“上次花fes没有阿弓的话我就不能送老师回家了诶……”  
“哈？！”  
“嗯，所以呢，因为我欠阿弓人情，所以不能偏袒你呢……你到底为什么要躲着阿弓？”  
“帮帮忙弓弦天天逼我吃蔬菜啊我都要吃成食草动物了好吗？？”  
“可是老师也说过饮食要均衡，不然会对身体不好的，阿弓明明是为了你好啊。”  
“你那个老师是什么鬼啊高贵可爱的我可是在长身体——”  
“阿弓——！你是不是在找这个人？”影片想也不想就大喊。  
另一边正在和转校生对话的弓弦“唰”地转过了头。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你这个叛徒！过分！！！”  
“少爷。”  
“咿——”小个粉毛立马紧紧抱住了转校生，“奴隶二号救我！”  
“诶诶，你怎么这样抱着小杏？？”影片突然在奇怪的地方开始打岔，“原来小杏和fine的人是这种关系吗？！果然一直在骗我！”  
“不我不是，我没有……”转校生一个头两个大。  
“对我可是很中意奴隶二号的！我们是很特别的关系！”  
“哦……那抱着也是情有可原了——”  
“不好意思。”伏见弓弦立马强势插入，“少爷，转校生同学只是没有意识到少爷也是年龄相仿的男性才会允许这种事的。”  
“呃啊……”小个粉毛发出了惨叫。  
“少爷能不能快些成长起来，不要再做这些失礼的事呢？”  
抛下了这句话，伏见便提着那粉毛扬长而去了。  
这会儿转校生便立马抓紧解释起来：“影片同学，我不是说和fine有特殊关系，我只是作为制作人——”  
“唔……如果不只是抱着，小杏会允许吗？”  
“诶？是问桃李君吗？！当、当然不会允许了，就算桃李君很可爱，但是毕竟不是恋人——”  
“哦……”影片心里兜兜转转了一圈，随即便转眼笑道，“小杏跟学生会，大概是清白的吧～”

  
一旦干起活来，时间就过得快了不少。待到完事儿了的时候也差不多到了回家的时间了。  
当影片结完了工资哼着小曲走进手艺部部室时，斋宫也正在进行手中蕾丝的收尾。  
“嗯啊，今天的真好看呀……”影片凑了过去。  
“一直都很好看。”斋宫一板一眼地纠正他。  
从上方往下看，动作间微敞的领口便会时不时多露出一截后颈，虽不是第一次见的光景，然而今日看来，却暗暗地透着点诱惑的意思。  
“唔，老师总是这样嘛……”影片心不在焉地说着，下意识地伸出了手。  
如果摸一下会怎样？大概会觉得只是恶作剧，继续训斥他吧。  
心里想要亲近的欲望开始慢慢膨胀，让他觉得这做法似乎还不够。  
如果说只有一次机会，可以触碰这里的话——  
影片想着，低头吻了斋宫的后颈。

微凉的唇贴在温暖的肌肤上，影片能感受到斋宫的身体有着片刻的僵硬，但却又很快平静下来，边继续着手中的活边责问：“……你在做什么？”  
“呃……不自觉地就……”然而唇还是没有离开他的后颈，开始吮吻起来。  
“影片……”斋宫的声调变了。  
影片这才离开了他，转而去看他的神情。  
——他的老师脸红了。

  
Immature(2)

斋宫作为影片朝夕相对的人，不管是舞台上意气风发的模样，还是被他气到眉毛都拧起来的样子，还是偶尔温和柔顺的姿态，种种神情都是他极为熟悉的。在去年金星杯的事件之后，就算是那颓丧破败的斋宫，也是被影片看了个全。然而在这各种各样的印象中，唯独那羞赧到难以自处的模样，却是他从未见过的。  
唔……说起来如果说是未征求同意就做这些事的话，大概是性骚扰了吧？  
抱着这有些危险的疑问思考着的影片，却只能听到哗哗的水声作为回应。  
距那越轨的行为已过了几日，斋宫还是如之前一般一直坚持像什么都没发生过的态度，就算是维护这样的身体接触也不曾避开，继续着千篇一律的生活。  
“哎你说这是在意呢，还是不在意呢——”哎呦，一个人太无聊，不当心自言自语起来了。  
“嗯？影片同学说什么？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”我的个神啊！哪来的人！？

“呃，对不起……因为看到影片同学在想事情所以就没开口打招呼……”转校生应付完了过来查看的食堂大妈便道了歉。  
“呃啊，我也不好，都没发现小杏这么大个人——”影片突然捂了下嘴，“啊不对，小杏个儿才不大，我才没有说小杏个儿大！”  
“啊哈哈，这种事怎样都无所谓啦……”转校生挠了挠头，“其实我看到影片同学又接了厨房的打工，所以才想来问一下那件事……”  
“哪件事？”  
“诶诶，影片同学已经忘记了吗？！上次说到的地下livehouse的事——”  
“啊，那个记得，当然记得！”影片说着又皱起了眉，“唔不过最近情况比较复杂，所以还没仔细跟老师讨论……”  
“比较复杂是指什么？有什么我可以帮忙的吗？毕竟关注偶像的动态也是身为制作人的义务嘛！”  
“……其实我比较想问，为什么小杏对Valkyrie这么执着呢？虽然我是也很希望老师回到舞台啦，但是这种事情作为旁人这么热衷还是会有点奇怪吧？”  
小杏听了不住一愣，隔了半晌才有些不好意思地答道：“其实一开始是因为复活祭的live……”  
“诶诶，小杏也在现场吗？啊那次真的好意外，竟然还会被要求安可呢。如果那次老师也愿意一起出演的话，肯定是让人惊吓的热烈气氛吧～”  
“嗯嗯，影片同学也很厉害哦！我在来到梦之咲之前从来都没有过作为制作人的经验，复活祭的时候也是抱着想要见识一下各种live的心态。在看到Switch和影片同学的演出时就有一种很特别的感觉呢。”  
“那是当然，毕竟都是老师做的设定，老师帮忙制作的服装嘛！”  
“不止是这些背景的东西！看到那样的影片同学，我就忍不住想，如果说Valkyrie，那个传说中最强的组合，能够回到台上，能让影片同学自己站在舞台上的话——”  
“小杏……”影片这时却突然不高兴了，“小杏虽然说着Valkyrie啊Valkyrie的，但是眼里却像没有老师一样呢。”  
“不，不，我只是……”  
“只是因为看了一次live，只是在Vlakyire那么多的live里微不足道的一次，就说得好像我是Valkyrie里很重要的部分一样？你到底知道我们的什么？真是自以为是。”  
转校生却并没有像影片所想的那样因他这番说辞而退缩。  
“我是在复活祭的live之后才会去关注Valkyrie的呢……就算是对这样的我，还有当时在场为了影片同学喝彩的观众，影片同学也要说自己在Valkyrie里是不重要的吗？”  
“我脑袋不太好使，所以小杏就要拿那些弯弯绕绕的东西来占我便宜呢。”  
“虽然斋宫学长也很出色，但是影片同学也可以试着自己带动Valkyrie，从自己一个人的活动开始重建Valkyrie啊。如果是因为影片觉得自己的意见不重要所以没有和斋宫学长好好讨论借用地下livehouse的问题的话，那就太可惜了。”  
“……小杏真是不懂呢，因为是Trickstar那样的组合的制作人吗？就和其他人一样觉得才能什么都是次要的，努力了就可以克服一切吗？明明只是因为大家都在光靠努力就可以到达的领域而已……明明就是和老师不在同一个世界的人。”  
“影片同学怎么可以这么说……”  
“唔……对不起……”影片这才意识到自己有些过分，垂着头道歉道，“其实我不想说这些的……最近情况真的是另一个方向的复杂，所以我也不知道该怎么去骚扰老师让他松口……”  
“骚扰……？？？总觉得影片同学这说法像跟家长要零用钱买游戏似的……”  
“嗯啊？！你这么一说我之前买游戏的确也是这种心情！？唔虽然现在没钱买新游戏了……啊不过老师偶尔会同意陪我玩，其实没有新游戏也可以啦～”  
“啊哈哈……”转校生一脸尴尬，“我还真是歪打正着啊……”

×××

“所以就是这样，有免费的live场地能用哦，老师就上台嘛…………”  
于是乎当晚影片就开始了第N次的思想工作。  
斋宫听了简直想去掏耳朵的老茧：“你是复读机吗？天天说这个没有停的？都说了多少次现在我还没到能上台表演的状态所以不！想！去！”  
“嗯啊，老师就去嘛……我也好想和老师一起演出的……”  
“你这句话真的跟前几天一字不差呢，我看你也说得够累的，要不我们一人录个语音搁那儿轮流播算了？”  
“老师果然好聪明啊！我这就去录下来循环播放——”  
“给我回来啊！！你敢录我现在就把音响砸了！”  
“咿——不要！如果又因为我有什么东西损坏了的话已经赤贫的我会更加贫穷的！！”  
“那就闭上嘴，在这儿坐下，好好干自己的事情。”  
“老师你指着自己旁边的位置是要干什么呀……我真的只是宠物吗……”  
斋宫这会儿倒是被噎了，直接别了脸不去理他。  
影片见状反而来劲了，屁颠屁颠凑了过去，跟他又开始了小喇叭转播每日流水帐。  
“今天打工的时候碰到小杏了～”  
“哦那个小姑娘，怎么了？”  
“她说因为看了复活祭的live所以想要让Valkyrie回到舞台呢～”  
“你是什么？鱼钩上的饵吗？甩两下就能钓麻烦来的吗？”  
“其实也不是很麻烦呀，这不就有免费的live场地可以用了吗！我也是能帮到老师了呢！”  
“既然你一个人参加的live能有这么大作用，那不用我也可以吧。”  
“老师怎么可以这么说！为什么谁都想让我和老师分开？”  
“这是分开的问题？？”斋宫就不懂了，“你不是想上台，想表演吗？但是我没有那个心情啊。与其陪着这样的我一直沉沦下去，不如你自己出去打出一片天地不是吗？”  
“唔……老师只是生气了吧，所以才会说这样的话。对不起嘛……我也不是故意要说这些的。”  
“生气？你还觉得我说的话都是开玩笑呢，从来都只知道记得喜欢听的话，不喜欢的话就当作我从没说过。”  
“那老师还是想要丢掉我吗……”影片的气势消了下去。  
斋宫听他又这老几样了也不犹豫，然而刚要回答的时候却被捏了下巴，被人吻了上去。

“唔——唔！”  
唇瓣刚一接触，影片的舌头就通过微张的唇挤了进来。偏低的体温让这舌头都带来了些许凉意，在他的口腔里肆意掠夺着，绞住他的舌头纠缠。  
这还是斋宫第一次与人接吻，向来讨厌身体接触的他突然被迫接受这样亲密的抚弄自然是不住地挣扎，然而在要推开影片时却禁不住收敛了力量，只化为不痛不痒的推拒。  
“我后悔了。”一吻结束，影片反倒皱着眉抱怨，“我不想听到老师的回答。”  
“哈？！”斋宫此时早就乱了气息，但还是质问起来，“那你为什么做这种事？！”  
影片的表情却微妙了起来：“为什么不能做？因为是小孩子吗？”  
“这里为什么会出现这种原因啊？话说你本来也就是小孩子吧！”  
“如果是小孩子的话就算做了也应该无所谓吧，毕竟是小孩子。”影片一脸无辜，“总会有想要亲近，留恋下温暖什么的。”  
“你这种行为理解为雏鸟情结也太过了点不是吗？？”  
“唔……那不如这么问吧……老师不想做吗？接吻什么的。”  
“做这种事也不是和你吧。”  
“那还是会想做吗？是想和谁？老师说的‘最爱的人’？”  
斋宫被他一问倒是尴尬了起来：“为什么这里会出现Mademoiselle啊？”  
“老师真是此地无银三百两呢。”  
“呃……”  
影片这下也不管了，继续又低了身子去吻他。斋宫本是想躲，然而在唇瓣接触的时候却又失了力气。  
樱色的唇瓣，稍低的体温……原本只是当作漂亮人偶的同居人，现在却在对他为所欲为。  
“唔……嗯……”  
舌头又伸了进来，挑动着他的情欲。  
原来影片还有这样的一面，还会做这样的事……

“老师为什么不反抗呢？”  
恍惚中，亲吻已经结束了，影片正高高在上地俯视着他。  
像是害怕这般质问一般，斋宫心虚地答：“作为人偶师，当然不会让自己的人偶受伤。”  
影片听了便拉着他的手放到自己的胸口感受着微微的鼓动。  
“可是我这里也很难受啊，老师。”影片深深地看进了他的眼里，“我想要和老师一起站在舞台上，很想很想。如果不能实现的话，这里就会很难受很难受……”  
这个人又拿出那惯常的可怜巴巴的样子威胁着他，强迫着他，让斋宫不自觉地想要将手抽回。  
“老师……为什么老师不能回到舞台呢？”

  
Immature(3)

虽说先前对Valkyrie的复出有所抗拒，但在斋宫真正站在地下livehouse的舞台上，看着空空荡荡的观众席时，那些刻在骨子里的东西又再度喧嚣起来，让他接下了演出的邀请。  
两人再次的共同活动自然是要认真对待，然而还未盘算好具体的计划，回到家时影片却又一脸轻松地凑了上来。  
“老师——借我下无痕贴～”  
“你要贴什么……？”  
“小杏画的海报！”  
斋宫这才分神去看影片手头正往墙上比划的东西。  
“这不是那张很恐怖的废稿吗！？”  
“嗯啊，但是我很中意嘛～”  
斋宫被那魔幻现实主义的海报搞得很是无奈，挣扎了下才放弃抵抗帮着影片给贴了个工整。  
“小姑娘画这个的时候到底对Valkyrie有什么误解？地狱里挣扎的异形吗？？”  
“嘛嘛，老师不是自己也说是在泥沼里嘛。”影片心大地笑道，“就算是地狱我也会跟老师在一起～”  
“这可是组合形象的问题你就不能上点心吗？？”  
“嗯啊，老师为什么要在意别人对组合是什么印象，不是只有我们两人的世界就足够了吗？”  
“虽然话是这么说，不过这已经是误解了吧！”  
“诶嘿，对‘只有我们两人的世界’不反驳呢～”影片说着又粘了上去，“老师～今天去商店街很累啊，帮我维护嘛～”  
“明明回来的时候你全程都是最精神的那个吧？！”斋宫忙按着他的脸把他推开，“还有不是不反驳，是反驳了没有用啊。明明说了不知多少次让你试着独立起来，结果最后还是那样无知无觉随波逐流。”  
“嗯啊，怎么每个人都这么说……就这么喜欢让我离开老师吗？”  
“谁也没这么说吧，不过你这种雏鸟情结一样的行为还真是让人喜欢不起来呢。只是因为第一眼看到的人对你稍稍亲近一下就死心塌地了？真是不愿思考呢。”  
“唔……老师自己眼里看到的自己总是和我看到的差好多呢……”  
“是你根本就学不会从正常的角度看问题吧？”斋宫说着就用摸猪肉一样的手法捏了捏影片的胳膊，“看看你现在的样子，每天都在打工打工，饮食也不知好好改善，衣物和玩具也都在垃圾场翻找……当自己是什么？悲剧的女主角吗？你现在充其量只是个被主角打倒后回家种地的杂鱼而已。”  
“杂鱼待遇还不错嘛还能回家种地老婆孩子热炕头。”  
“这才不是重点吧！啊啊那些恶质的东西全被留在了你的身体里……！真是丑恶的模样，到底是怎样才会长歪成这样？”  
“唔，虽然这么说可是就算手头充裕了也买不到喜欢的衣服玩偶，没有老师我也吃不了什么好的食物。老师你看，没有老师我就要死掉了呢。有时候也不要总是用这种方法来抱怨我的不小心，爽快些说担心我嘛，我可是会很开心的～”  
努力思考的说辞竟然换来了这样的回复，斋宫不禁要背过气去，缓了半晌才答：“真是跟你说不到一起去！我要去考虑live的事了。”  
影片立马笑开了花：“老师加油～”  
斋宫对他这样自然是无计可施，最后便只哼了一声摔门而去。

“主题是Toy Box是吧。”  
然而还没过几秒，这人又从门缝里探了回来。  
“是啊～～”影片立马扑上去，却只给门板来了个熊抱。  
“呜哇老师好过分！！”  
“……”斋宫虽没有出声，影片却能感受到门板之后传来微弱的呼吸声。

“这不是能提点东西出来的吗？”  
片刻之后，斋宫小声说道。

×××

Valkyrie的复出live在斋宫那对完美固执的追求下自然是赢得了好评。不像他们习惯了的宽敞的讲堂，在这狭小的地下livehouse中，所进行的也是那如美味甜品一样的精巧演出。  
“哎呀～虽然不是第一次参加两个人的live了，但是还是觉得很不一样呢～”影片到了后台便收了台上乖巧的模样，摘了帽子边扇着风边把玩起胸前的钟表项链。  
“哼，我可是觉得没什么区别啊，反正Valkyrie一直都是两个人在唱。”  
这话本是想揶揄影片之前在Valkyrie live中的不作为，然而到了影片耳中却成了另一回事。  
“嗯啊，老师是说我和成鸣哥一样能帮到老师了吗！”  
“明显不是说这个啊！你听人说话时为什么总是不懂哪里才是重点啊？？”  
“哎呀都没差啦～老师既然这么肯定我，我也会继续努力的！”他说着便退了一步凑到斋宫的身边圈住了他的手臂，“以后我还想和老师一起参加很——多很多的live，就这样永远一起站在舞台上～”  
“这个时候就要说什么‘永远永远’，你还真是天真得不可救药。”  
正当影片要回答时，另一边工作人员的对话却传入了耳中。

“现在演出的是啥来着？”  
“好像是Ra*bits吧。”  
“哦，那个梦之咲混不下去的组合吗？”  
“哈哈人家哪有那么惨，就是live没人看而已。”  
“说来也是奇怪，在这儿不是很受欢迎嘛。”  
“梦之咲里新生自然是不在意新组合，新生之外的人大约还是因为队长吧？”  
“什么嘛，队长不是这团里最能看的那个吗？”  
“诶你不知道吗，队长可是假唱出身呢。”  
“哈？”  
“当时事儿闹得特别大，搞不好最后所有人对他以前组合的印象都是假唱了呢。”  
“嘿你说人活着不好吗何必作死呢？不过你都说了以前组合了，人家难道就不能甩掉脏水改过自新吗？”  
“你这也说到点子上了。毕竟这队长啊，就是以前组合假唱的那个呢。”  
“哦哟？！那是得有些人有点偏见了。”  
“嘿你说，如果我们现在把音响给拔了，会不会听到点有趣的——”

听到这儿，斋宫不禁脸色苍白，攥紧了拳头。  
“你们这两个混蛋给我闭嘴！！！”然而出声的却是影片。  
那两个工作人员忙一起回头，这才发现旁边有俩人把他们的对话给听了个完整。  
“你们的演出不是结束了吗，赶快该干嘛干嘛去吧，不要打扰工作人员。”  
“收回你们刚才说的话！”影片也不管，把帽子往斋宫手里一塞就叉着腰去跟人杠。  
“诶～收回什么？说假唱吗？颠倒黑白的事我们有点做不到呀～”  
“哎你别说，这俩可是Valkyrie的人，你说音响什么也真是不会看脸色。不过你们放心，我们可是勤勤恳恳的好STAFF，这种缺德的事当然只是说着玩玩的啦！”  
“是啊是啊，而且唱成这样拿来做假唱音源是不是有点太说不过去了呢，我们肯定不会怀疑的啦。”  
“给我闭嘴！这才不是你们随便当玩笑说说的话！”影片说着就要去扯那两人的领子。  
“影片！住手！”斋宫见状赶忙拉住他。  
影片被他一拉反而火气又上来了，甩开斋宫就开始撒气：“老师也是！成鸣哥被这样说就无所谓吗？Valkyrie被这样说就无所谓吗？！”  
然而斋宫心里却是觉得过去那些事怎么看都是个污点，到了这时对着别人也硬气不起来，只得开始好声劝着影片：“你是想再制造更多的麻烦吗？别冲动。”  
那边的工作人员似乎还挺吃斋宫这一套，往台上看了看便也顺着说了下去：“我们可是明白Ra*bits在这儿的人气的，又怎么可能破坏拿来赚钱的舞台呢？Valkyrie的live也是不错，今后要能多照顾下生意自然是最好的。”  
“你们——”影片自然还是不满。  
“影片。”斋宫也是不想再多废话，叫停了影片便转向另一边的二人，“这次Valkyrie也只是试水的live，具体怎样，还是要看后日的决定了。”  
说罢便直接拽着影片走了。

后台狭小的走廊里，影片自然也是不会善罢甘休，这会儿就边被人拖着边大喊：  
“老师你到底在干什么啊？难道不生气吗，难道被这样说也无所谓吗？我可是气得快要炸了！”  
“生气生气生气，你真是长不大呢，光生气有什么用？能解决问题吗？”  
“老师你那么怂气势上就输了啊！”  
“你够了没有！”快到乐屋门口，斋宫终于是受不了了，“我可不需要天天给我添麻烦的人！如果不喜欢我这样就现在离开，刚好也能去找个能天天带你上台好好享受下作为偶像的风光的组合。”  
“等等，不是，老师你……”影片这会儿就懵了，战战兢兢地道歉，“我、我错了，所以老师不要丢下我好吗？我以后不会这样了 ，所以老师也不要抛下我，以后也继续带着我一起开live好吗？我会听话的！”  
见他这样斋宫也是有点难受，将人拉进乐屋关了门叹了口气道：“为什么你总是说得好像是我逼迫你一样……不惹麻烦不是对你自己也有好处吗？为什么你就是不懂呢？”  
然而影片却还是可怜巴巴地望着他。  
斋宫简直忍不住要扶额，但还是过去抱了抱他，安慰道：“让你离开也不过是说说的，不要上心，不要上心。”  
影片这才缓过来点，蹭进斋宫怀里说：“可是我很笨啊，总是分不清老师哪些是说说的，哪些是当真的，所以以后不要说这样的话好不好？”  
“……可是我不说这个你能服软吗？”斋宫只想翻白眼。  
影片一回想自己刚才那180度转弯的态度也是词穷，只好跟着挣扎两下：“可是老师都不生气，难过了也不说……就算去年那个时候也是，从来都不告诉我……”  
“呃那是……”这真是哪壶不开提哪壶，斋宫也是知道自己当时的样子太不像样，不禁一脸尴尬地答，“特殊情况，特殊情况。”  
影片听了便抬起头看着斋宫：“嗯啊，所以我要保护老师才是，要在老师被欺负之前就把那些讨厌的家伙都干掉。”  
“我可不需要你保护啊。明明是你天天像没长大一样又粗心大意又不会照顾自己……”  
影片听了却不答，只出手勾了斋宫的后脑抬头就去吻他。  
“唔？！嗯……嗯……”  
live之后身体还未完全从那兴奋中恢复，影片的体温也比平时稍稍高了一些。柔软温热的舌头让斋宫明确地意识到了自己正与人接吻，在侵犯他的口腔时，带起的情欲也比之前更甚。  
“老师之前很痛苦吧……”影片含糊地说着，“我能感觉到，老师那个时候非常痛苦……”  
在这甘美的吻中，过去那压抑的心情却又被影片翻了出来，从坠落，到周围的混乱，再到仁兔的离开……斋宫此时便不禁像抓住了最后的救命稻草一般抱住了影片。

“老师那么纤细，放着不管就会折断的吧……所以我得保护老师才行。”  
一吻结束，影片便望着气息不稳的斋宫说道。  
“我可没有你想得那么脆弱。”  
“嗯啊，老师还是不明白啊……要做什么才会明白呢？”影片说着便开始解斋宫的衣扣，“像这样吗？”  
一个吻落在了他的颈边。  
“等、等等……影片。”斋宫慌了。  
“只有做这种事老师会意识到我才不是小孩子，才没有什么雏鸟情结吗？”  
轻啄浅吻随着渐渐敞开的衣领一路向下，从锁骨到肋间，再到瘦削的腰肢。蓝色的外套随着动作坠落在地，带着腰间的皮带发出清脆的声响。  
“嗯啊……这样下去老师做的衣服会变皱的……”影片转而叼着手套褪下，抚摸着斋宫裸露出的肌肤，“可是如果去捡的话，老师会逃走吗？”  
斋宫从小到大还是第一次被人这么乱摸，自然脑袋里早就乱成了一团浆糊，只迷茫地望着影片。  
“似乎老师并不会逃呢～”说着影片便将地上的衣服捡起，挂到了一边的衣架上，“那么衬衣也……”  
“影片，停下……不要冲动……”斋宫不禁求饶。  
“嗯啊？我现在可是很冷静啊。每次对老师做这些事的时候，我都是很冷静的。”影片又继续探进衣内抚摸着斋宫赤裸的胸膛，寻着胸尖轻轻拨弄着，“之前觉得只是和老师在一起就行了，现在却觉得像那样的话，老师就一直都不能明白我想要什么呢……”  
身体上陌生的快感侵蚀着斋宫，他忍不住出手想要推开影片，然而实际的动作却只是不疼不痒的触碰。  
“影片……唔……嗯……”  
刚一开口便再一次被吻住了。  
浓烈的吻夺取着他的呼吸，全身的力气就像被抽走一般，让他几要滑倒。影片像是感受到这些被唤起的情欲一般开始向他下身的衣物摸去。  
“不、等等，不要——”  
在白色的长裤与内裤被褪下时，斋宫不禁逃避般地遮住了自己的脸。  
“老师的这里还是第一次看到呢。”影片随即蹲下扶着他裸露的性器，稍加评论之后就握住了那处，开始舔弄起来。  
“啊！快，快停下，很脏——”  
“老师才没有脏呢……如果讨厌的话就直接推开我吧。以老师的力气，将我推开应该是轻而易举的吧？”影片虽是这么说着，可吮吻那性器的动作却未曾停下。  
“唔……嗯……影片……啊啊——”  
柔软的舌尖擦过柱身，在冠状沟间轻轻刺激着，强烈的快感很快便击溃了斋宫的防线，让他尖叫着射在了影片的口中。

“老师的精液全都射在我的嘴里了呢……”  
“不要说这种话啊！”斋宫只觉得羞愤欲死，忙抓了影片的肩膀说，“你做完了没有快点走开！”  
“当然没有做完。”影片却皱了皱眉，舔弄了两下自己的手指便向斋宫身后探去。  
说话间，粘湿的手指便顺着阴囊划过会阴，在到达后穴时即轻轻按压，开始试着解除顽固的防守。  
“嘶——放、放手——”  
“老师的这里好紧呢……”指间开始试着突破收紧的后穴，向内摸索着  
“不要摸那里……影片，影片——”  
“可是我想要老师，想插进去……”  
“唔！”  
“可以吗？”影片说着便又回到了之前可怜巴巴的模样。  
斋宫此时也知自己多半是跑得了和尚跑不了庙了，咽了口唾沫便紧张地说道：  
“这、这是第一次吧……”  
“嗯？”  
斋宫满脸通红，说着他自己都不敢相信的话：“如果说，是、是第一次和你做爱的话……”  
影片不禁瞪大了眼睛。  
“可不可以不要在这里——”  
“老师是说要回家再继续吗？”  
被这期期艾艾的眼神望着，斋宫便像是着了魔一般咬着下唇点了点头：  
“回家，在床上……再继续……之后的事。”


	2. Adult Toy Box

Adult Toy Box（1）

这时日虽仍是春天，然而到了夜晚，也还是有些冬日遗留的寒气。对比这深夜清冷的气氛，难以启齿的兴奋却在他们的身体里种下了火种，仿佛只要触碰到对方的肌肤就会再次燃烧起来，做出理性所不允许的越矩之事。  
和早先熟悉的live所不同，手中的演出服早已不再是三件一套，其中一份的重量就在这沉没的时光中被他们遗忘在了脑后，连同过去一同被丢弃在了那人声鼎沸的地下livehouse之中。

“老师——”  
刚一进家门，影片就将斋宫压在了门上，又一次吻了上去。  
live后的热度早已消退，积累了寒气的肌肤冷得不像是个活人，也只有探进口腔的舌尖还有着些许热度，让斋宫不自觉地在这个吻里沉沦。  
“可以做吗？”  
一吻结束，影片便开始解起了斋宫的衣扣，浅啄着斋宫的脸颊问道。  
斋宫则神情复杂地制止了他的动作，捧了他的脸问：“夜里走了这么许久，还没冷静下来吗？”  
“嗯啊？冷静？”影片覆上斋宫的手，笑着回答，“我一直都很冷静嘛。”  
“是呢，你已经习惯了呢。”斋宫的感受着影片微凉的脸颊在自己手中变得温热起来，“被人爱着，爱着别人……说出这种话就像呼吸一样简单。”  
“因为我很早就在想要和老师一直在一起了嘛。”  
不是随波逐流，不是别无选择，只是因为自己想要这样，所以还在这里。  
像是第一次意识到这一点一般，斋宫感受着他的体温说道：“你会思考还真是少见呢。”  
“老师这么说真是太过分了！”影片说着便挣开了斋宫的手，扑进了他的怀里，“那老师呢？太冷静了所以反悔了吗？”  
看着怀中如小动物似的粘着自己的影片，斋宫不禁说道：“我承诺的事……自然不会反悔。”

在乐屋时若多是冲动之下的热烈行为，到了这时，在床上继续剩下的部分时，气氛便变得温和了许多。褪下衣物，拥抱，亲吻，如同遵从着指南手册一般的沉稳而缓和地进行着前戏，只有偶尔摩擦肌肤时感受到的热度才能让他们明白现在他们正在一次交合的准备之中，再往下，便是侵犯与被侵犯。  
“老师喜欢被碰哪里？”影片自斋宫的脖颈一路吮吻至胸尖，手上也揉捏着他的腰侧。  
“唔……嗯……”乳首被叼住舔弄，模糊的快感让斋宫不住地绷直了身体。  
“老师又发出这样的声音了呢。”影片说着便抱住了斋宫，感受着怀中肢体的热度。  
“你这是在做什么……”斋宫此时已经气息不稳，无奈地揉着胸前的脑袋说道，“撒娇？取暖？还有别的事要做吧。”  
“可是这样抱着很舒服嘛……要能一直这么抱着老师就好了。”  
“你怎么跟寂寞的雏鸟似的——唔？！”然而话未说完，影片的手指就带着润滑剂挤入了斋宫的后穴中。  
“唔，对不起，好像吓到老师了……不过老师夹得好紧……这样根本动不了……”  
“快、快出去……”  
“……老师后悔了吗？”斋宫方才虽是无心之语，影片却仍是慎重地问道，停下了手中的动作。  
“没有……后悔……”斋宫感觉到后穴中的手指在他开口时便再度开始摸索着，抚弄着内壁。  
这种行为到底有什么意义呢？他感受着后穴单纯的异物感，看着自己正大张的双腿以及暴露在二人眼前瘫软的性器。  
“老师……再忍耐一下。”似乎是注意到了他的视线，影片便低下身又去吻他。  
这其中是什么？大约是某种相当强烈的亲近的欲望吧。  
粘稠的，几乎要让人窒息的欲望包裹着他，吞噬着他的理性，让他有一种近乎病态的满足感。  
如果能被这份粘稠的感情包裹着，大约不管让他做什么，他都是不会抗拒的吧——  
“唔！！”  
体内的某一处被摁压时，陌生的快感便突然窜上，让他不住地在亲吻中发出了模糊的呻吟。  
“诶，老师是有感觉了吗？”  
影片的动作到此时便积极了起来，随着那执着的摁压，酥麻感从下身一路漫上，让斋宫不禁软了身体，咬着下唇有气无力地想要抓住影片。  
影片空着的那只手却撬开了他的口腔，探入其中揉捏着他的舌头：“老师不要憋着嘛……我也想听老师的声音。”  
“啊……嗯……不要……一直弄……”上下一起被侵犯着，身体内的敏感点被一次又一次地折磨着，情欲席卷着他的全身，让他的肌肤都微微泛红，发出不知羞耻的呻吟。  
“老师觉得舒服吗？入口这里也开始软化了呢。”  
“啊啊啊！”  
说话间，插入体内的手指又增加了一根。  
前列腺被连续戳刺着，从未经历过的强烈快感像是要麻痹了下半身一般，让他忍不住开口求饶：“影片……不要再碰那里了……快点扩张，进来……”  
斋宫这满脸通红，被情欲所左右的模样对影片可说是上好的催情剂，不消片刻便扩张了后穴，将自己的阴茎顶上了那早已软化的穴口。  
“老师，我要进来了。”  
阳物摩擦着粘膜开始慢慢挺进，伞部挤压着未经人事的穴口，在短暂的阻力过后便被热情地吮吸，像在贪婪地吞噬这它。  
“唔……嗯啊……”斋宫早已忘了要控制自己的声音，在意识到自己被侵犯的时候不禁发出了凌乱的呻吟。  
“老师在发出很色情的声音呢……”  
“影……片……影片……”他的手也下意识地摸向自己的后穴，却在触碰到影片的下身时猛地收回。  
然而影片自然是不会放过这些，捉了他的手便牵来两人的结合处抚摸着：“简直和做梦一样……老师你看，我们已经连在一起了。”

当一切都既成事实时，斋宫反而清醒了。  
“……舒服吗？”他开口问道。  
影片倒是有些莫名，愣了会儿才答：“老师舒服我就舒服。”  
随即体内的阳物便开始了猛烈的抽插。淫糜的呻吟渐渐高了起来，两人的喘息也混作一处难分彼此。待到高潮逼近时，狭窄的穴口亦突然收缩，将影片逼得直接射在了甬道里。  
“总觉得……有点怪怪的呢。”退出斋宫的身体时，影片忍不住挠了挠头说道。  
此时穴口还无法完全闭合，被带出的精液便在那艳红的内壁边留下些许白浊。  
干性高潮之后的斋宫却还在快感的余韵之中，稍稍缓过来些就去摸影片仍在腰间的手，迷茫地望着他。  
“老师真是可爱呢。”被那眼神诱惑着，影片便低下身去吻他。  
做爱就是这种事吗？  
在这事后的吻中，斋宫恍惚地想。

×××

有了第一次后，第二次就变得理所当然起来。  
与预想的所不同的是，影片似乎对于行为本身并不执着，只是追求着让斋宫获得更多的快感，在他面前展现出耽溺于情欲无法自控的模样。  
一开始斋宫还是会有些源于自尊的抗拒，然而在感受到影片本质并非是要羞辱他或者令他难堪时便很快放弃了抵抗，说服着自己这只是两人间的情事，继续任其为所欲为了。  
因而只是短短的几周，伴随这Valkyrie在地下livehouse的定期演出走上正轨的同时，他们也在家中各处都留下了交合的身影。  
料理台边，餐桌上，沙发上，门厅里，甚至是深夜的窗边……正年少气盛的二人似乎很容易就会开始欲望的接触，进而又开始新一轮的交媾。  
不过就算是这样，斋宫在平日里也是与往常无异。只要离开了床上，两人之间便又像什么都没有发生过了。

又是一个假日的清晨，斋宫睁开眼时便毫不意外地看到身边熟睡的影片。他长长的睫毛在眼下投下了小小的阴影，赤裸瘦削的肩膀也随着安定的呼吸缓缓起伏。  
薄薄的毯子下便是赤裸的身体，影片是这样，他也是这样。  
昨晚克制的性交并未给身体增加负担，到了生物钟提示的时间即是一个清新舒爽的早晨。不过唯一的缺点大约是翻遍了床上也找不到自己的内裤，因而只能先赤裸着身体前去洗漱。  
虽然已经习惯了和影片上床，然而镜中的自己似乎并没有什么明显的变化，只有肩颈那几个浅浅的吻痕提示着这段隐晦的性关系。  
斋宫至今仍不是很明白影片到底为什么选择与自己发展出这样的关系。尽管确认了那是出于影片自己思考过后的决定，但是在斋宫看来这些事的起因也不过是贪恋他人体温的寂寞——不管是谁，只要在他身边的人都是会被他紧紧地缠着，汲取着那零星的温暖。  
——牙膏的长度应是一公分，水的温度也刚好是35摄氏度。  
对斋宫来说就算是细枝末节的问题也要精确到一分一毫，万事都容不得半点差错。然而影片呢？大概上床的对象都无所谓到底是谁的吧——切，切，切！

正在他刷牙刷到满嘴沫的时候，影片却突然自后方抱住了他。  
“老师起得好早啊。”他无意义地在斋宫背后蹭啊蹭啊，试着让自己清醒一点。  
斋宫这会儿可是一个字都蹦不出来，几番挣扎无果以后便放弃一般地回头继续刷牙。  
“不过老师为什么会光着……”影片却含糊地念叨着，一声不吭就把手指探进了他的后穴。  
“唔？！”身体里的不速之客很快便开始扩张起来。  
“呜哇好快就软化下来了……老师我可以塞东西进去吗？”  
斋宫已经被他弄得瘫软在洗面台上，几度试着漱口把那碍事的泡沫给处理了却都以失败告终。  
就在这片刻妥协的当口，有什么东西就在润滑剂的帮助下挤进了后穴。  
这下可不是什么能坐视不管的事了，斋宫忙挣扎着说：“唔……快拿……拿出去……”  
影片自然是不会这么轻易地听他的，将漱口水递了上去就把另一样物事绑在了他的大腿上。与此同时，体内的那物件也开始振动了起来。  
是跳蛋。  
“啊啊——不要……！快拿出去……唔嗯……”  
“老师不喜欢这样吗？”  
“拿……出……去……”  
影片见他坚持便悻悻地将他体内的跳蛋撤了出去。然而这下后穴倒是让人觉得突然空虚起来，未抒解的情欲让斋宫不自觉地磨蹭着洗面台，试图缓解这没有出口的燥热。  
“老师不舒服吗？”影片见状便拉开他，将人抱进了怀里，“明明我已经拿出去了。”  
过去的几周里斋宫早就习惯了在性事中坦率以对，这便咬着下唇说道：“后面有点……”  
影片听了便也不再多问，低头吻着他的后颈将跳蛋又塞回了他的体内：“那这样呢？”  
他像是仔细开发着玩具一般摆弄着斋宫的身体，很快便让斋宫在塞着跳蛋的情况下达到了高潮。释放后的轻微的疲惫感让斋宫有些恼火，然而刚要开口时，影片却像要让这些投射进日常的生活一般说道：  
“老师可以……今天一天都含着这个吗？”

  
Adult Toy Box（2）

虽说是周六，但在这初夏时节，因为live的影响，校内还是有些四处忙碌着的身影。刚开始试着独立筹备live的转校生制作人当然也是其中一个。  
“唔文书是……参加的组合有……啊，红郎学长！”  
鬼龙红郎闻声便转过身来，笑着打招呼：“哟，小姑娘，周六也在加班加点啊，真是用功。”  
“毕竟七夕也是一堆的活呀……”  
“哈哈，小姑娘还真是辛苦呢，每次都是抱着一堆东西跑来跑去。”  
被这一说转校生这才注意到鬼龙手中的袋子：“这是今天制作的衣装的布料吗？”  
“不，这是之前托斋宫完成衣装时漏了给他的部分。上次不当心在道场睡着了可是被他叽叽歪歪念叨了好久，真是麻烦……”  
“诶，那鬼龙学长是要去手艺部吗？我可以一起去吗？我想邀请Valkyrie参加七夕的live！”  
“这个嘛……虽然去了斋宫多半又要发些牢骚，但是毕竟今天是手艺部的活动日，就别管他先去了再说吧。”  
“啊哈哈，大概是‘这种乱七八糟的活动才不想参加！’之类的反应吧……”

“斋宫，在吗？”  
到了手艺部部室门前，鬼龙便试着敲了敲门，但等了半天都没有回音。  
“唉，大概又是太集中听不到别的声音了。”鬼龙说着有些不耐烦地试着拧了拧门把，没想这一拧还真把门给打开了。  
手艺部的部室还是跟以前一样空空荡荡，只有斋宫一人在桌前忙活着什么。然而就算发出了这样的动静，斋宫却仍旧一言不发，只是放缓了手里的动作。  
“喂，斋宫，上次的布料漏了一些，我给你拿来了——”鬼龙把纸袋在他面前晃了晃。  
斋宫倒是有了点动作，然而似乎是刚要准备挪一下位置，却马上又坐了回去。  
“我说啊，之前和青叶聊天的时候就说到过了，就算发发牢骚也无所谓，能不能不要这么无视人呢？”  
“唔……鬼龙学长有没有听到什么声音？”转校生却插了一句。  
“什么声音？”  
“像是飞虫还是什么的……嗡嗡嗡的声音……？”  
这话一说斋宫倒是先有了反应，开了口跟竹筒倒豆子似的说了起来：“放那儿……吧。已经先、先用手艺部的材料，顶上了。”  
这般语气实在是奇怪，鬼龙便忍不住上前看了看他，问道：“斋宫你没事吧？明明之前才指责过我累得睡着，现在自己又因为这些活儿搞得话都说不利索，到底是怎样？”  
“哼，我自己的、身体，我自己能……照顾好。”  
“……你这个说服力有点差啊。”

“嗯啊？”正在这时，又有一个人走进了手艺部，“今天怎么这么热闹？！不是周六吗！”  
正是影片。  
“哦，这不是斋宫的‘人偶’吗？今天只是带来一些追加的布料而已。”  
“啊是吗～多谢～”影片笑着回答，“不过老师这两天一直在忙额外的衣装制作呢，所以也是有点累了，你们不要在意啦～小杏是有什么事吗？”  
“唔……马上就要七夕了……”转校生挠了挠头。  
“这个……小杏，毕竟Valkyrie的活动都是老师来决定的，能不能到之后再说呢？”  
“没事没事，我可以等下次再来。不过斋宫学长也要注意身体啊，太过劳累可不好。”  
鬼龙倒是看了看准备离开的转校生，又看了看一脸莫测的表情的影片，这才跟着开口道：“那我东西送到了，就也告辞了。”  
说罢，两人便一起离开了手艺部。

关了门，落了锁，待到脚步声都渐渐远去，影片这才离开了门边，走向了斋宫。  
“对不起，老师。”影片搂住了斋宫的肩，给了他一个浅浅的吻，“因为周六一直都没什么人来，所以就把开关打开让老师一个人留在这里了。”  
自早上的纠缠之后，斋宫便按照影片的希望将跳蛋放在体内来到了学校。虽然一直到午餐的时间都只是单纯地放置在后穴内，但当影片离开手艺部准备开始校内打工的时候却故意打开了跳蛋的开关，将斋宫一人留在手艺部内。  
短短的碰触都像要让人烧起来一般，斋宫忍不住发出了几许低低的呻吟，抓住了影片的胳膊。  
“不过还好今天没找到合意的打工，所以早回来了呢。”影片似乎对他的反应很是满意，又再度吻上他，开始解着他的衣扣。  
“影……片……等等……”斋宫立即开始闪躲起来。  
影片却不管他，挤进斋宫的双腿间摸着他此时已半硬的下身转而啃咬着他的耳垂问道：“老师有反应了呢……刚刚鬼龙学长和转校生在的时候，老师在想什么呢？”  
“唔！”  
随着清脆的碰撞声，微凉的手指便解开了皮带，顺着腰侧探入了下着中，顺着臀缝摆弄跳蛋的连接线。  
“住、住手，把它拿出来！”  
细微的嗡嗡声变得清晰起来，斋宫听了便忍不住求饶，让影片撤去这难耐的折磨。  
“可是老师这么坐着，有点难动作啊。”  
“那要……怎样？”那振动的物事经历了那番调整便正正好好卡在了体内的敏感点，快感自下身源源不断地窜上，让斋宫彻底无法思考。  
“就这样……站起来——”影片这便自后方卡着斋宫的腋窝提着他站起，随即又清理了桌面，对着靠在怀中的斋宫说道，“趴到桌子上。”  
斋宫一心想着要从这境况中摆脱，被他这么一指点即带着有些难易启齿的兴奋与期待趴到了桌子上。  
影片见他如此听话也不禁有些心猿意马，连带着内裤一起脱下了他的长裤，看着那自臀缝间延伸出的连接线低声说道：“老师这样我不好动作呀，把腿张开。”  
“不、不要……”  
影片听了就又去摆弄着连接线，轻轻抽拉起来。  
“啊啊……”就在这快感之中，斋宫张开了双腿。

×××

“嗯……啊，啊——唔嗯……影……片……”  
如意料之中一般，影片撤去了跳蛋之后，就将自己的性器插入了斋宫的身体。  
衬衫随着顶弄的动作在桌上拖曳着，像是要皱成一团。后穴无法含住的润滑液也随着抽插带出体外，顺着大腿内侧流下。  
“老师是比较喜欢从后面吧？”影片早就熟悉了斋宫的身体，轻车熟路地刺激着他的敏感点，说出些淫言秽语来。  
“啊啊……慢、慢点……”  
“可是这样老师明明更舒服，不是吗？老师一直这样说谎的话，我可是会不明白老师到底讨厌什么呢。”  
“不是的……不、不要那么深……嗯嗯——啊！”  
粘膜随着退出的动作也一同被带出些许，贪婪的内壁也紧紧地吸住那不速之客，乞求着更深入的刺激。  
“说来老师从来没说过‘讨厌’这样的话呢，不管做什么都从来不会生气呢……是因为不在意吗？”  
虽然被问了这样的话，但斋宫早已在高潮的边缘，根本无法思考他询问的问题，只是迷茫地呻吟着：“嗯……哈啊……影、影片——”  
“因为是我所以无所谓吗？就算做这种事……就算让别人看到后穴塞着那种东西的样子，也不会生气，也无所谓吗？”  
对方才羞耻事件的提醒让斋宫猛地收紧了后穴。软肉紧紧绞着体内的阴茎，不一会儿便让两人一起达到了顶端。

情事结束后，影片却仍未忘记方才的提问，将人拉到怀里抠摸着斋宫的乳首咬着他的耳朵问：“老师到底为什么会这样呢？因为对象是我吗？”  
“啊……嗯……不、不要摸那里……会再……兴奋的……”  
“老师不愿回答我吗？”  
后穴中仍有隐约的像被硬物插入的感觉，但斋宫还是回答道：“你也知道自己在做过分的事啊？？快点让开……还有衣装没有做完。”  
“……能继续做吗？”说话见，一手又挪到了身后，开始揉捏起斋宫的臀瓣。  
“……唔……要做的话就……快些。”  
“这样真的可以吗？”斋宫这么一说影片反而停了动作，埋在他的肩窝说道，“老师一直这样下去的话，我会忍不住做出更过分的事的……直到老师真的在意我……”  
“你还想再要什么呢？”斋宫感受到自己赤裸的下身正摩擦在影片的制服裤上。透过衣物传来的温暖让他不禁红了脸。  
“我……我要的是……”  
付出自己的爱情，却迷茫着想要得到什么，诉诸身体上的交流，却还是觉得空虚。欲望在一次次地膨胀，就算做出再亲密的事，却仍旧无法满足。

“明明连着第一次，全部的全部……都给了你啊。”  
斋宫却小声说道。

  
Adult Toy Box（3）

Valkyrie重归校园的舞台后，生活也并没有多大的变化。手艺部部室里仍旧堆满了各种不同原因的衣装请求，回到校园中，放眼望去也仍旧是那些老老实实过日子的人。  
“mado酱今天也很漂亮呢～”羽风薰冒了出来。  
好吧，并不是所有人都是“老老实实”的。  
“「薰君上次那样很让人担心呢，现在好点了吗？」”  
“哇让女孩子担心了呢～真是对不起。”羽风苦笑，“不如陪mado酱约会来作为补偿吧～”  
“不要随便打别人的人的主意啊!”  
“诶——反正不是斋宫的女朋友吧，”说着他便一顿，“脖子，有吻痕哦。”  
“啊？！”斋宫立马下意识地去捂颈侧。  
“……我只是随口说说的，能不能不要这么此地无银三百两……”羽风见状不禁扶额，“啊啊真是，在我焦头烂额地找升学资料的时候斋宫竟然过这么酒池肉林的生活——”  
“哪来的酒池肉林啊！？”  
“嘛嘛，斋宫不要这样啦～上次找资料的时候遇到了成鸣，他还在担心你们呢。虽然出路是不用担心啦，不过作为mado酱还挂记着我的回礼，我也适当地担心一下斋宫能不能顺利毕业吧～”  
“这还真是多谢了。不过我可不是零那种留级也无所谓的人，毕业之类的还是不需要别人担心的。”  
然而那个向来“日子过不清楚”的影片的话……  
斋宫想着，不禁头大了起来。

×××

“今天听说仁兔在准备升学的事。”准备晚饭时，斋宫下意识地对影片提及了此事。  
不知是因为感受到了安全感，还是因为对那床笫之间的事儿厌倦了，影片也是渐渐地收敛了起来，如同约定好了一般只在固定的时候拉着斋宫求欢。若是放在先前，大约在厨房就要被他骚扰一番，现在则是能悠闲地进行谈话了。  
“嗯啊？是啊，之前听说了。目标学校多考试安排也很辛苦呢。”然而影片却答得心不在焉。  
影片向来爱对他叽叽喳喳说个不停，然而此事却瞒了他不说出来，这让斋宫不禁心中不快，干脆直接切入正题：“明年春天我也要毕业了。”  
这下影片的注意力倒是真的被拉了回来：“老师是在为丢下我打预防针吗？”  
影片故意摆出这番说辞，斋宫自然是受不住攻势，接着好声好气地劝：“你总是要独立的。”  
“可是我想一直这样下去……一直留在老师身边，站在老师的舞台上。”  
“你还真是长不大呢。”  
影片听了不禁撇了撇嘴：“老师总是说这个。”  
“一个两个都是这样，人生都浅得像是一眼能看到底一般，稍稍安定一些就会懒惰地想‘啊，要是能永远这样就好了’，明明对未来一点想法都没有。”  
“……我可是很有想法的。”  
斋宫听了不禁耸了耸肩：“什么想法？想在我的身边？想站在我的舞台上？这是你自己的人生，这样想实在是太随便了。”  
影片听了也不回答，只是从后面抱住了他。  
斋宫向来对这些撒娇一般的亲昵毫无办法，侧脸蹭了蹭他的脑袋继续说道：“你总是像雏鸟一样，这个时候就急着决定自己的一生。未来有很多变化，有很多不能预料的事，怎么可以把自己的人生寄托在其他人身上。”  
“……我喜欢老师。”影片则贴在他背后，闷闷地说道，“我想和老师在一起。”  
斋宫的心跳漏了一拍。  
“然后呢？”他笨拙地反问。  
“老师的回答呢？我说了这样的话，老师没回应吗？因为老师喜欢的是mado姐吗？”  
Mademoiselle？若是这么说来，他的确是过分重复地，冗长而高调地表达了自己所谓的爱情。  
“……你想要什么样的回应？明明将来的事谁都不能预测吧。”或许会生离死别，或许会情人陌路，那些痛苦让人恐惧，让人拒绝。  
“……老师明明这么喜欢说我没有长大，但是自己也什么都不明白呢。”影片赌气地说着，拉下了斋宫的衣领就去吻他，“到底是为什么允许我做这些事？”  
情欲的信号让早已习惯这些的斋宫迅速进入了状态。与刚开始做爱的不知所措不同，现在影片若是开始亲吻抚摸他的身体，斋宫便会柔顺地迎合，摆出羞耻的姿态任他为所欲为。

解下围裙，将人推倒在餐桌上，面对这样的影片，斋宫却只是望着他熟练地解开自己的衣裤，润滑，插入。  
“这些事……不是想做便做了吗？”满是欲望的，习惯了的常规的行为。  
“老师觉得只是因为身体的欲望吗……”影片说着，动作也慢了不少。  
真是寂寞的神情。斋宫望着他的脸想道，明明只是说出自己的想法而已，为什么会变成这样？  
“你想要的是什么？”  
想要身体上的慰藉，斋宫已经给了，想要亲昵的关系，斋宫已经答应了他所有让人觉得不合理的要求。如果这样还不满足，到底怎样才能满足呢？  
“我，我想要的是……”话未说完，眼泪与呜咽声便打断了他。

看到这眼泪，斋宫似乎明白了。影片想要的，是“爱”吧。  
与在冰冷的世界中生存的，被划分为“怪物”的自己不同，就算没有置身于关系之中，影片还是会毫不犹豫地追求那些爱着与被爱的关系，好像它们的存在是理所当然的一般。  
“这样能得到你想要的东西吗？”斋宫说着，抚上了影片的脸颊。  
为什么与人交往是必须的？为什么感情的对象一定要选择一个人？为什么会觉得“爱”是必须的东西？将自己的喜怒哀乐都寄托在他人身上，等到破灭之后再面对一片荒芜？他的心里已经留下了一座墓碑，不愿再增加什么，也不愿再减少什么。  
“老师在说……做这种事，是没有意义的吗？”影片听着他粗重的呼吸，望着他绯红的脸颊说道，“不管怎么样，不管做多少次，我想要的东西……老师还是不会给我吗？”  
面对这样的问题，斋宫无言以对。  
好像付出了那么多，结果什么都变成了一场闹剧。过去又一次被画上了大大的叉，成为了无意义的废料。  
“老师其实不想做吗？”  
“……我不知道。”会贪恋那份温暖，但是斋宫自己也不清楚这段关系里他到底能得到什么。  
影片听了便抽抽噎噎地哭道：“其实我也不想做啊！我只是想和老师在一起，就这样一辈子都在一起……干别的什么都可以，但是那样的话老师永远都不会意识到我想要什么，总是认为我是被逼迫的，或是别无选择才会留在老师身边……”  
“我到底有什么吸引你的地方？”斋宫抓住了影片的手，“或许你在之后遇到了更多的人，看到了更广阔的世界就会发现，现在自己的想法是错的。”  
“可是如果我不被老师当作小孩子看待就会被赶出去，被要求独立了吧？老师已经计划这些计划了很久了吧？！”  
不想被当作不能为自己负责的小孩子，但是也不想长大，不想被迫独立。  
想永远留在Neverland，可以在自己的一方天地里任性，也可以无条件地被宠爱着，被紧紧地束缚住。

“那就停止吧。”斋宫说完便让影片退出自己的身体，抱住他继续道：“既然没有人想做，那以后这种事就不要做了。”  
一次出格的尝试最终却被彻底宣告无效。影片试着想要开口挽留，然而斋宫却捂住了影片的嘴。  
“就像回到过去一样。”斋宫抚摸着他的背脊，“重新开始。”  
就算有了感情也无法明白它的正体，就算有了欲望也不知如何描述。不管他们中的谁，在这问题上都如笨拙的小孩子一样，想要寻找出口，却只会在同一个地方兜兜转转。  
他们的Neverland。


	3. Beloved

Beloved（1）

在停止了那些出格的行为之后，斋宫与影片两人之间的关系倒显得空旷了起来。从早先不对等的交流到那漫长的空窗期，再到春天回归正轨，发展的过程却被身体上的交流所干扰，即使将那些不需要放入心思的部分统统摘除，剩下的也只是些伶仃的骨架，让人不禁悲哀了起来。  
连续许久不知所措的沉默之后，影片还是忍不住了。  
是夜，斋宫正如往常一般坐在沙发上读书，只要出了房门摆脱那些干巴巴的恐怖游戏音效，见到的便是这安静沉稳的景象。  
“老师……”他犹犹豫豫地蹭了过去，轻轻地戳着斋宫的肩膀。  
“什么事？”斋宫的视线仍旧没有离开书本。  
若是前段时间，影片大概早就贴了上去捧了斋宫的脸去吻他，要说动机也不过是想让人从那些与自己无关的故事里走出来，借着那恶作剧一般的行为给自己争取些注意力。  
若是再往前些，大概会是影片自顾自地开始说些校园生活的琐碎小事，用那毫不加工的流水帐一般的叙述骚扰着只为求个清净的斋宫，只因自己习惯了对着毫无回应的人絮絮叨叨。  
然而现在，他们可是除了那乏善可陈的课堂以外几乎都粘在一起，就算有再多的话，也在白天相处的那些时间说完了。  
可是还不够，还想再继续在一起，就算无话可说也想要呆在老师的身边，就算——

“烦死了。”斋宫终于忍不住了，出声打断了他，“你是苍蝇学飞八字吗？绕来绕去绕来绕去真是碍眼。”  
“唔……”影片被这么一说也不知该怎么办，只得可怜巴巴地望着斋宫。  
“你想干嘛？”  
“想……想呆在老师身边……”  
斋宫简直无言以对，继续问：“然后？在旁边绕来绕去？”  
“唔……因为之前和老师说好了不做那些事，所以有点不知道该怎么办。”  
这一说斋宫也有些不自在了，掩饰性地清了清嗓子说：“不是你自己说不想做的吗？那你想干嘛就干嘛吧。”  
影片一听便立马贴着斋宫坐了下来，边往他怀里钻边问：“这样也可以吗？”  
“……都说了你想干嘛就干嘛。”  
“那就是可以了？”  
“……”  
其实不可以。  
之前经历了数月的调教，斋宫早就习惯了在这般闲暇时与影片交合，在突然切断之后若是与影片保持距离倒是无妨，然而在他这么贴上来后，早就被打开了开关的情欲便会骚动起来，期待着熟悉的亲吻与拥抱。  
如果是之前……斋宫感受着透过夏日薄薄的衣物传来的隐约的体温，以及短发扫过颈间的微痒的触感，心中便一时都是影片那黏腻烦人的吻，以及像是把玩着玩偶一般的毫无休止的抚摸。  
“老师看这一页看了很久了呢，是很难的书吗？”钝感的影片却毫不知情，像蜷在主人怀中的猫一般懒懒地问。  
斋宫这是又被影片给戳中了痛脚，一个不快便无理取闹起来：“是因为你老动来动去啊。”  
影片被这一说便“噌”地抬起了头，就着这几乎是要贴上斋宫的脸一般的姿势请求道：“唔我会安静的……老师让我继续呆在这儿好吗？”  
“呆在这儿无所事事吗？”  
“和老师在一起怎么能叫无所事事呢？这是在贯彻人生理想之一啊。”  
“……你不如把你别的人生理想也贯彻一下？”  
“唔……别的理想就是能帮到老师的忙嘛，可是老师现在在看书……我又不是很习惯看铅字……”  
“这种你就不能试着习惯一下吗？”  
话题终于是脱离了那些无聊的方向，斋宫也下意识的腾了只手圈住了怀里的影片。  
“诶～～不习惯不行吗……我试了好多次都失败了……”  
开始撒娇了。  
“人的经历都是有限的，防止自己被圈在狭小的世界里最好的办法就是读书啊，你不懂吗？”  
影片却撇了撇嘴：“老师怎么像跟纺学长串通好了来卖书的一样。我只要能帮到老师就行了啦，这些创造故事之类的事老师不是最喜欢了吗？所以交给老师做就行啦！”  
“为什么这个时候会出现青叶啊？！”斋宫扶额，“我都提醒过你很多次了，明年你就需要独立了，不可以总是依赖别人。”  
“唔……可是老师这么丢开我我会死的，老师真的要做这么残忍的事吗？”  
“你继续按这种套路威胁我我就真的丢下你了。”  
“诶！？老师怎么这样！我才没有威胁呢，只是想到离开老师就好难过好难过，完全没法想象不在老师身边我会怎么样！”

这热烈的告白倒是让斋宫很是受用，但他还是选择继续执着地跟影片扯皮：“你如果想帮到我，不是想参与我的作品吗？”  
“虽然感觉哪里不对但是我是想成为老师的作品的一部分的，啊当然成为老师的一部分最好啦～”  
“在我的舞台上站了那么久都没有什么想法？看来你也不过是说说而已，对我根本不是认真的。”  
影片听了立马一脸委屈地看着斋宫：“老师怎么可以质疑我……明明老师让我做的事我都做了！”  
看这反应大约是说得有点重了，斋宫赶忙在影片开始跟他闹别扭之前将人好好安抚了下，心说大约这世上最让人安心最不会背叛他的几点之一就是不管发生什么，影片都是那个任他搓圆捏扁随便欺负的影片。  
咳咳，虽然这想法似乎有点不太好。

没多久，如此这般进行些没什么内容的交谈便成了两人在夜里的固定安排。虽说斋宫向来是在无聊的时候需要个木头树洞给他发泄下积压的感想，但是遇上影片这种说木头还会回答两句，说不是木头却又每次能精确戳他痛脚的树洞，总体来说使用感想还是并不太好。然而长夜漫漫，回望自己的人际也大多是那些浅淡的关系，最后也就天天抓着影片开始说些有的没得的自言自语了。

“话说老师最近都没带着mado姐一起呢。”  
某一天，影片继续哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“你关心这个作什么？”  
“嗯啊，关心下‘情敌’而已。”  
“情敌？你和Mademoiselle？不过是区区影片而已，和那样的人比起来可完全没有竞争力吧，不要自作多情。”  
“哼，老师就算这么说现在也不是只和我说话吗？”  
“都说了不要自作多情了，只是Mademoiselle最近总是不回答我，带来只会影响到这边而已。”  
影片立马露出了怜悯的眼神：“老师难道是失恋了？没关系，老师还有我嘛～我也能做到很多mado姐做不到的事呀～”  
“哈？”斋宫一头雾水。  
这模样实在是让影片来气，接着便一声不吭地凑了上去，捏着斋宫的下巴亲了他一下。  
“？！”斋宫几乎是“唰”的一下就脸红了。  
“老师……？”  
“‘情敌’是指……”  
“诶——老师现在才反应过来？！”影片不干了，抱着斋宫的胳膊开始发牢骚，“我都说了那么多次我喜欢老师了，难道老师都觉得不算数吗！还会觉得我在别的地方跟mado姐是情敌吗！”  
“不是的，这是……”  
“啊还是说老师因为第一次被人说和mado姐的关系，所以才——”  
斋宫立马慌了手脚：“不、不是的。”  
“那是什么？”影片看似无意地望着他，步步紧逼地问道。  
虽然常用些令人羞耻的说辞，但斋宫自己也明白对于Mademoiselle这样已经死去的人更多的只是需要一个空空的靶子发散下自己的情绪。那些独角戏一般的对话虽并未落实到什么仍活生生地存在的对象，但其中的感情倒是十分真切的。  
然而影片却把那个虚假的幻影踢开，将他自己放到了那个空缺中，等待这同样深切的传达着爱意的话语。  
“那是……”答案已经呼之欲出，但是若现在说出来就再也回不去了。另一个人的存在会切切实实地成为斋宫的枷锁，让他无法摆脱那个人，成为一个无法独立的存在。  
这番思索被影片看在眼中，一时也不愿再纠缠下去，直接搂住了斋宫的后颈问道：“老师只做我一个人的老师好不好？”

在床上未曾说出口的话，甚至在那些亲昵的时间都未曾想过的话，却在此时像理所应当一般地说了出来。  
那本应是丑恶的独占欲亦让斋宫毫无反感，只觉得这向来随波逐流的人偶变得惹人怜爱了起来。  
“我可是不属于任何人的。”  
斋宫说着，轻轻摸了摸影片的头。

  
Beloved（2）  
虽然并不喜欢校内的live模式，然而自从上次意识到要为将来做准备后，斋宫也开始向Dreamfes妥协，一走入了这为全校学生所承认的规则之中。到此，销声匿迹的“五奇人”便都已正式回到舞台，再度和自己的组合一起活跃了起来。  
让斋宫真正意识到这一点，还是在偶然路过搭建中的Dreamfes舞台时。裸露的支架，散乱的布景材料，一切都是在这校园里司空见惯了的东西——除了旁边那大大的海报。  
“五奇人再度聚首——令人期待的Dreamfes！”往下便是他们过去live的照片。几人风格本就大相径庭，此时放在一起自然是相当违和。其实也并非是没有些统一的服饰，只是连作为制作者的自己都倍感羞耻，当然也不会让过去的那些照片流传出去。  
那真是珍贵的，再也回不来的时光。

“老师～～～～～”  
正想着，一个熟悉的声音就隔空炸了过来。  
斋宫一愣，往下一看便见影片对自己夸张地挥着手。  
布置的工作还很是忙碌，这会儿大约也是没有让他如往常一般屁颠屁颠地跑来闲扯几句的空闲，斋宫刚要上前去同影片说些什么，旁边便有人拉上了他讨论起了些别的东西。  
“那是‘五奇人’之一吧，你们很熟吗？”末了，那学生问了一句。  
“是啊～是我的老师嘛～”  
“是嘛，听说‘五奇人’都是些很难相处的人呢，你也是辛苦了，舞台也一起加油，早些弄完吧。”  
“嗯啊，老师才不难相处呢，不过还是谢谢你～”

斋宫不禁停下了脚步，远远地看着这一场景：在那可笑的海报下，影片正融入了这“普通”的世界。  
他被打上“奇人”的标签，没什么为自己平反的意思，也没什么让别人了解自己的机会。追溯到过去，因为刚开始发声时就遭到了压制，之后便再也不愿在那代表了“正常”的群体中坚持自己的存在感了。  
然而回想影片，他与自己絮絮叨叨的那些日常里却是极为丰富的。从打工遇到的同学后辈到地下livehouse几面之缘的乐队成员，影片的生活向来是充满着交流，融入大众之间的。  
此时两人的距离不过是十几米，斋宫却突然觉得他们的距离原来是那么远。他走不进影片的世界，也不懂怎样满足影片需求与人的关系性，先前那长久的沉默早就浪费了影片太多的时间，让他直到现在才真正融入到了属于他的世界之中。  
真是可悲啊。斋宫想着，匆匆离开了。  
真是可悲啊。

虽说有了些微妙的想法，但到了晚上，两人还是像往常一样一起挤在沙发上看着乐谱。  
“今天终于有老师回到舞台的实感了呢～”半当中，影片又靠了上来发了些无用的议论。  
斋宫也放任他继续往自己怀里蹭，不咸不淡地答：“地下livehouse都演出了那么久了，现在才有实感？”  
“嗯啊，这是不一样的嘛～Valkyrie可是学院top！当然要让学生也意识到才行～”  
“你还真是融入那些俗物融入得很快啊。”斋宫扁了扁嘴。  
“老师吃醋啦～～不要担心嘛我心里第一位总归是老师的，啊当然如果我也是老师心里的第一位就更好了。”  
“哈？哪来的吃醋？到底是哪里的谁以前一直躲在人后，明明是偶像都不肯站到舞台的最前方。”  
“唔……”影片被这么一说倒转了个身，搂住了斋宫的脖子，“现在也不喜欢在人前啊。”  
气氛突然变得暧昧了起来。  
“我只是想和老师在一起站在舞台上，别的什么都不需要……如果有只有我和老师两个人的世界该多好。”  
“你、你这是什么奇怪的想法？”  
“嗯啊，这么想不是人之常情吗！但是没有办法……如果我继续呆在小世界里的话，老师就一直不会回到舞台了。”  
“结果变成我的错了吗？？？”  
“我会变成这样都只是为了老师一个人哦。”影片靠在斋宫的胸口说道，“因为老师会给我梦想，会让我看到美好的东西，从以前开始就是这样。”  
那些磨练与成长虽不知是好是坏，但是带来这些变化的都是那个人。  
听到这些斋宫反而有些不太自在。过了半晌才犹豫地开口说道：“其实我也是这样……”  
那些珍藏在心中一直没有说出的话，在这一刻却像是理所当然地脱口而出。  
“我是为了给你一个梦想才回到舞台的。”  
影片一听便笑了，直起身捧了斋宫的脸说：“是真的吗？真的是因为我吗？”  
“不相信就算了。”  
“嗯～～～～”影片一听便低头去吻他，“那老师也是跟我一样，再也离不开我了吗？”  
白天的那些烦恼，先前的那些担忧在这笑容面前似乎都被遗忘了，斋宫望着眼前自己最重要的人偶，抬头回吻了他。  
“老师……我爱你……”  
在这久违的绵长的亲吻中，影片小声说道。

×××

时间一天天过去，转眼便又入了秋。Valkyrie自然又去万圣的live申请报了到，回头便开始了准备的工作。  
“万圣是小孩子的节日呢，主题还是变一下吧。”斋宫念叨起来。  
“嘛嘛怎样都可以呀，我只是老师舞台的小道具而已，目标就是完成老师期望的表演嘛！”影片边整理手艺部的布料边说。  
“小道具又是什么乱七八糟的？你就觉得你只是个小道具而已吗？”斋宫听了却敲着桌子责问。  
“嗯啊？！我又不是第一次说为什么老师光今天反应这么大啊！”  
这话倒是又戳了痛脚，斋宫这心思无非也是觉得影片这么妄自斐薄实在是看不过去，然而寻思半天也找不到什么好的借口，只好板了脸说：“我可不喜欢小道具。”  
“光因为一句话就要分手吗？！老师好过分！！”  
“等等这哪来分手的问题？！明明就没交往过吧！”  
“呜哇从根本否定了！好嘛我错了，老师到底要怎样了啦……”  
斋宫见状灵机一动，两手一抱胸，笑得一脸得意地说：“这次万圣的live你来编排吧，刚好衣装的单子也堆积了，这样能省我不少事。”  
“……后半句是多余的吧，老师你放出这样的甩手宣言我可是会拒绝的哦。”  
“做不做？”斋宫不管，继续敲桌子。  
“……我做，我做！”

然而之后的展开却是斋宫拉着影片开始讨论万圣live的服装。  
“老师为什么要在说了万圣是小孩子的节日以后就来问我……”影片趴在桌上看着斋宫画着设计图，发起了牢骚，“这种说法我不喜欢，很不喜欢！”  
“哦。”  
“老师给点反应不好吗！这么冷淡我会更不开心的！”  
“知道小孩子喜欢什么就给意见，不知道就自己去想怎么排live去。”斋宫才懒得处理他的小情绪。  
“好嘛……老师你就做得浅显点嘛。”影片蔫了，“之前好多人在留言板上说Valkyrie的live看不懂呢。”  
“唔……怎么浅显？”  
“哎呀就是那种，老师出恶魔的话就不要用什么暗示符号玩梗了，直接顶俩角挂俩翅膀不就行了。”  
“角……？”斋宫回头翻了块发泡海绵削了起来，“这样？”  
“诶这个好大啊，要单独顶着吗？”影片一愣。  
“唔羊角就是这样吧。”  
“嘛嘛，别人不会在意具体是不是考据周全啦，老师可以做得Q一点什么的。”  
斋宫听了歪了歪头，回去又是一阵削。  
“……我是不是看起来很像麻烦的甲方？”影片突然满满的负罪感。  
斋宫倒是一头雾水：“你惹麻烦的时候可比这麻烦了好几倍呢。”  
“…………老师我错了。”

于是就这么敲定了木乃伊和恶魔公爵的衣装。  
到了成品完成的那天，斋宫便像往常一样把影片拖到部室去试穿。  
“嗯啊……”在斋宫低头继续手头的活时，影片又叽叽喳喳起来，“老师……这次领口开得有点大啊。”  
“哈？”  
“唔因为老师之前的衣服全都扣到脖子上嘛，这次总算是能放松点了。”  
斋宫被这一说反而不好回答，毕竟在做这衣服时并没有什么要遵循的考据或样板，想着怎么好看怎么来就变成了这幅模样。  
还在犹豫着，影片就啪哒啪哒跑了过来，顶着金项圈过来显摆上了：“怎么样？合适不？”  
这家伙别的不管，长得自然是好的，斋宫被这么问也只有点头：“你反正就好看是优点了。”  
“我还以为老师喜欢裹得严严实实的呢～成鸣哥的衣服也都是那样。”接着影片便扯了扯颈上歪歪的绷带，“唔以前老师还会帮成鸣哥穿衣服……对我就只有穿不利索的时候才会帮忙。”  
斋宫一听又愣了下，这才反应过来自己以前倒是真的做过那些。不过当时的自己到底在想什么呢……如此一说不禁又觉得有些模糊了。  
“嗯？老师怎么发呆了？”影片却跟着给点阳光就灿烂了，“难道是被我迷住了吗～那老师来帮我换衣服吧～”  
“……不是你自己说的只有穿不利索的时候我才会帮你吗？”  
这话一出影片也不说什么，直接就脱了裤子递了绷带说：“这个是要缠在腿上的吧？老师你看我脖子上都弄不好——”  
这一说倒是有理有据，斋宫也没了拒绝的理由，反倒看着他那两条腿有些不自在起来，只好接了绷带蹲下身替他去绑。  
虽说影片体温偏低，但这般靠近了还是会觉得有些暖意。加之斋宫这般动作时对上了影片正面，若一抬头便会正对着他的下体，一时间心也跳得快了起来。  
绷带自大腿开始一直往下，一圈圈勾勒出影片的腿部线条，再加上袜带提住长袜，这便凑出了那难得的为了体现魅力而作出的装饰。  
整理完毕，视线再从下往上——纤细的腰肢，分明的锁骨……明明是平日也能见到的部分，但在装饰过后，却显出了别样的吸引力。  
“……老师？”影片有些迷茫地望着他，歪着头问道。  
经历了之前的身体关系后，似乎对于影片的看法也产生了变化。斋宫不禁心神一阵恍惚，抚着影片的脸颊就吻了他。  
“唔……嗯……”一开始只是个轻吻，但影片却主动撬开了他的唇齿，开始开拓着他的口腔。  
他们互相之间都已被情欲侵染，就算停止身体的交合，对方在自己眼里也已无法回到过去的模样了。

“老师……”一吻结束，影片气息还有些乱，但还是浅笑着问，“老师对人偶都是这样的吗？”  
这话一出斋宫不禁一脸尴尬，避开了视线答：“怎么可能。”  
影片听了便抱住了斋宫，笑道：“是呢，老师对成鸣哥就不会这样。那我是不一样的吗？”  
仁兔？  
斋宫回想着自己的心情。  
装饰影片的时候他到底在想什么？与其说是单纯的装饰人偶，到不如说像是在装扮自己的所有物一般。  
——为他穿上美丽的服饰，显出他最让人无法抵挡的魅力。  
然后就像精心装点好的食物一般，由自己来享用他。

  
Beloved（3）

Live结束后，影片又同先前一样，开始忙这忙那儿转个没完。斋宫不得不承认他不止一次怀疑影片到底是来开live顺便打个工还是打工的时候顺便开个live。然而吐槽归吐槽，该干的事还是得干，想着想着就上前把一溜小跑往外冲的影片给捞了回来，提去了后台命令：“先卸妆。”  
一旁的逆先此时便见缝插针高调地笑了场，影片拿化妆棉的手便一顿，回头狠狠丢了个白眼。  
斋宫也不急，将人脑袋掰回来就抢了家伙开始替他处理这些琐碎小事。  
“这些我自己也可以做嘛～”影片却还是不安生。  
“你自己做又不知道拖到什么时候去了，后面不是还要送小孩回家吗？”  
“…………？！”  
“……你不会是把他们给忘了吧？？”  
影片立马摇头：“没有没有没有，才没有忘。”  
正在斋宫无语的当口，这边就说曹操曹操到了。  
“mika哥——！！”  
一群很难以形容的白色物体就这么跑了过来。  
“呜哇你们怎么跑到后台来了！？”  
“因为想见mika哥！”  
“啊那个是mika哥一直说的人！”  
“mika哥真的好厉害，和喜欢的人一起开live了！”  
这话倒是相当的让影片有赌嘴的冲动，然而这几坨白色物体还就这么高高兴兴地来了一连串的满嘴跑火车，最后便搞得影片不得不转身面对一脸“我看你准备怎么糊弄”的斋宫。  
“很开心呢。”斋宫看戏。  
影片则被一群小孩围着，左被拉一下，右被扯一扯，等被抓得烦了也不知道为啥就跟着脱口而出：“你们咋不去粘着老师呢？”  
几个小孩便呼啦一下跑到了影片身后。  
“他看起来比较可怕。”  
“因为和mika哥比较熟。”  
“怕mika哥生气……”  
这会儿斋宫那脸色倒是能开染房了，影片见状赶忙说：“你们都玩够了吧，该回去了。”  
后面那一团一听又散了开来，一人一边抱着影片开始撒娇：  
“呜呜mika哥……”  
“mika哥也多回来看看我们嘛！”  
这模样便让斋宫又想到那个下午，那时他们不过就十几米远，却像隔了整整一个世界。  
“老师……”影片在那一片亲昵中抬起头便见他这般神情，一时心里有些不可名状的不好受，但思来想去也不知该说些什么，只好苦笑着问，“我先送他们回去，老师会等我吗？”  
轻轻一句话，却是像问人要了个承诺。斋宫看着他们之间这短短的距离，还是犹豫地伸出了手。  
“你回来晚了就不等了。”他摸着影片的头说道。  
影片却是难得地没有开始例行的“老师不会要死了吧”，而是困扰地答：“嗯啊……那我得快点赶回來了。”  
“哼，如果你要赶就不等你。”斋宫一扭头，“live累死了，收拾完我就要回去睡觉。”  
“什么！？怎么可以这样啊！”

然而热闹也不过是一时的，等斋宫回了家便又是一片冷清，仿佛那些热闹都是些与自己无关的事儿一般。  
“Mademoiselle……今天在舞台上，影片似乎说了什么很奇怪的话呢。”  
他像往常一样抚摸着膝上人偶的长发，温柔又苦恼地说道。在这安静的氛围里他常常说些不愿向他人吐露的话语，对着那小小的，由那人留下的人偶诉说着自己的迷茫与困惑。  
就算过去的记录被他焚烧殆尽，但在这与过去的遗留物独处的时间，那个无助的自己还是会挣脱束缚，毫无保留地展现出来。  
然而回应他的，却是长久的沉默。  
“你也丢下我了呢。”他将那小小的人偶抱入怀中，“就算在方才才说过那些话，现在却还是将我丢下了呢。”  
是因为自己的心里早就没有Mademoiselle的位置了吗？她最后留下的话语，是因为发现自己心已被那个人偶占据了吗？  
在这孤独的夜晚，秋日的凉意也随着这份冷清浸入骨髓。虽然经历了这些时光，影片的体温已不是那消失了就会让自己无法生存的温暖，但此时还是会感到寂寞。  
寂寞。  
不会让人死去，但无法让人快乐。  
他本应是成长了，变得更加强大了，然而这份变化的代价却是为自己的一切增加了附加条件，如果将那个人剥离开的话，所有的力量都会消失。或许到此时早就为时已晚，就算后悔也无法将感情逆转。他们本是两个世界的人，影片想要的爱斋宫无法给他，若是将斋宫强行拉至影片的世界，无法排遣的格格不入的异物感也将困扰着他。  
只有影片是个例外而已，在那无趣的世界里，他想要的，也只是影片一人而已。  
太难了。他抱着人偶蜷起身体。越过那条线，说出那些影片轻轻松松就能说出的话，做出影片轻轻松松就能做出的事，还是太难了。

×××

长长的颠簸，换来的却是一次短暂的见面。  
虽说久违的老家能让影片想起许多东西，但他心里还仍是临走前斋宫那口是心非的模样。  
分别让人痛苦，然而想到自己仍有归处，仍有一个人在某处等着自己回去，这分别便也变得甜蜜起来。  
待到回到家时时针早就走过了十二点，原本温暖的家也像被解除了魔法一般冷冷清清。  
影片蹑手蹑脚地走进屋中，正苦恼怎样才能在不吵醒睡梦中的情人的前提下洗漱上床时，下一刻却在黯淡的灯光边发现了一抹熟悉的发色。  
“老师……”影片不禁走上前去，蹲下身望着眼前的睡脸。  
斋宫的面部线条本就不十分硬朗，在这柔柔的灯光下便更显出些柔和感。此时他正蜷成一团靠在沙发中，只有臂间露出的少许金发能稍稍暗示下熟睡之前发生了什么。  
“在这里睡觉会感冒的哦。”换作平时大约早就凑了上去，而此时影片却只是在一边望着他，小声说道。  
或许是因为睡得不太舒服，斋宫下意识地皱了皱眉。  
“老师在等我吗？”影片仍旧问着并不会有回答的问题，撑着脸望着斋宫。  
要是能一直这样下去就好了，有一个能让自己回去的地方，有一个等着自己直到深夜的人。  
还有什么比这更好的吗？  
之前他曾对人说过斋宫对自己而言是如同家人一般的人，那时他心里还曾有些忧郁，说着这些话的时候还要担心些将来怎样怎样，然而此时他却觉得就算只有这一刻，也是足够了。

“…………影片？”  
正想着，斋宫便动了动身体，迷迷糊糊地眯着眼睛喊他。  
“我回来了。”影片笑道。  
“…………呜哇！”这会儿倒是突然醒了。  
“老师怎么在沙发上睡着了呀，快回去床上。”影片见他反应过来便老样子去扒拉人，“真是的，明明说了要先去睡觉的。”  
“等等别拉别拉——”长时间别扭的姿势让斋宫一时浑身咯咯作响，赶忙制止了影片的动作。  
“老师你看mado姐的头发都乱了啦……”影片虽是听话地放了手，但还是嘴上不停，“赶快收拾下去泡个澡缓缓吧。”  
“你不要在这儿指点江山啊，到底是因为谁才会变成这样的？”  
影片听了倒来了劲，凑去他耳边说道：“好嘛，我错了，那我和老师一起泡澡好不好？”  
暖暖的呼吸让人不禁心猿意马，那邀请般的语气也让人有些难以忍耐——  
“不好。”  
斋宫却拎了影片的耳朵。  
又是吵吵闹闹的一夜。

  
Beloved（4）

鸡飞狗跳的睡前准备结束后，影片又跟着没了个完，拖着他的玩偶小绿小蓝小黑屁颠屁颠地跑到了斋宫房间。  
“……你干嘛。”斋宫坐在床上看他。  
“一起睡嘛～”影片笑得一脸灿烂。  
“今天都忙活了一天了，现在给我回自己的房间好好休息去。”  
“唔可是没有老师我就觉得寂寞睡不着嘛……都说了没有老师的体温我要死的，老师不准备负责了吗？”  
这话说得满是槽点，然而斋宫却找不到从哪儿下口反驳，跟着酝酿了半天还是任他钻了自己的被窝，面对面地躺了下来。  
“今天的live比起过去轻松了不少呢。”在这时又是些琐碎的话题了。  
“轻松些不是很好吗，效果也不差。”斋宫望着影片答道。  
“可是我也想做出老师那样的高水准的live嘛，想着要加上那些比较难的编排，但是后来看看又觉得有些违和。”影片苦恼地靠近了些，“大约是我比较笨，不知道怎样才能搭配老师的舞步吧？”  
“知道违和在哪里还能解决就比那些俗物好不知多少了。”斋宫伸手摸了摸他的头，“辛苦了。”  
“嘿嘿，老师最近总是表扬我呢～不过真是好不习惯。”  
“我可没有忽视别人的成长的癖好。”  
影片听了倒不说话了，只笑吟吟地望着斋宫。  
“……你怎么了？”这模样看着怪不舒服的。  
“在老师眼里……我成长了吗？”说着，影片便拉过斋宫的手，抚上了自己的脸颊。  
掌心传来浅浅的热度，手中熟悉的肌肤的触感让斋宫不禁有些心猿意马。

“很久没有一起睡了呢。”影片说着，看着映在斋宫眼中的自己。  
上一次似乎还是两人上床的时候，那些黏腻的记忆便这么慢悠悠地翻了上来。  
“不是说好了不做了吗……”斋宫立马有些不自在地说道。  
“嗯～虽然距离比那时远了，但是觉得现在更幸福。”不像那时的身体上的交流，两个人在这里，便觉得世上像是只有他们二人，别的一切都像是不存在了一般。  
“这是你……想要的东西吗？”斋宫突然认真地问道。  
“不知道。”影片说着闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛在眼下投出一片浅浅的阴影，“但是觉得大概是没有比这样更好的了。”  
不在熙熙攘攘的人群中，没有那些吵闹的欢声笑语，而是在这原本冷清而荒芜的世界，制造只属于他们的金丝鸟笼。  
“你想要的，真的是这样的世界吗？”  
影片听了却握住了斋宫的手，望着他问道：“老师为什么会搂着mado姐等我呢？”  
“搂着与没有搂着有什么区别吗？她已经不再回应我了。”  
“但是那是很重要的人吧，是老师心中最重要的人。”  
斋宫不禁咬紧了下唇。  
影片见状便放了手搂住了他。  
“Mademoiselle已经消失了，已经哪里都……”在这拥抱中，斋宫对着影片诉说道，“如果再一次经历这些，如果……”  
“mado姐抛下了老师，但是我不会啊。痛苦的时候，寂寞的时候，不管什么时候，我都会在老师的身边。”  
“……可是你有属于自己的生活。”  
“老师就像个小孩子一样呢。”  
“诶？”  
影片轻轻地抚摸着斋宫的背脊继续道：“明明一直在说我草率地决定了自己的人生太不成熟，但是老师自己却总是在害怕着将来会有什么变化呢。要怎样才能让老师相信我，不再担心这担心那的？”  
“我哪里担心了？！”  
“那我会一直一直陪在老师的身边。”影片伸出了小指，“我想让老师也给我同样的承诺。”  
“可是我也要升学，不能像现在这样陪着你。”斋宫叹了口气，“你却总是用同样的借口无理取闹。”  
“那是因为老师让我觉得分开一年之后老师就会永远地从我的世界里消失。”影片皱眉，“我才不要这样。”  
“……你还真是执着于这些空洞的东西呢。”  
“嗯啊……老师不想给也可以。就算以后再也不能见面，但是能像这样度过短暂的时光也足够了。”他说着便要收回手，“老师总是让我变得越来越贪心，想要抓住所有想要的东西。”  
“不，不是的。”斋宫却拉住了他，“如果你想要的话……未来的时间——如果你想要的话，就给你。”  
说着，他便松了手，像要勾住最难得的珍宝一样勾住了影片的小指。  
“老师……”  
短短的相望后，两人便默契地吻作了一处。

与过去那充满欲望的吻不同，此时的吻就像是行为的终结一般细致而温柔。两舌在唇齿间交缠吮吸，交换着体液，让两人融为一体。  
然而在那悠长的吻结束后，影片却搂着斋宫笑道：“老师硬了。”  
“唔……”  
说着影片便又埋进斋宫怀里问道：“怎么办呢？”  
怀中的身体纤细瘦弱，若是轻轻抚上便能触及光滑细腻的肌肤。不管哪个层面，他都吸引着自己，让自己产生欲望。  
斋宫不禁将影片从怀里拽了出来，又一次深深地吻上。  
“想做。”斋宫说着，“想和你做爱。”

  
“嗯……啊……那里……太深了……”  
情欲的作用让人失控，像是没有尽头一般的交合让斋宫一次又一次吐出难耐的呻吟。后穴中的阳物执着地刺激着敏感点，让他根本无暇思考自己是否失态，只能紧紧地搂着影片，试图在这欲海中寻得些许方向。  
“老师绞得太紧了……”影片在动作中不禁皱了眉，抚摸着他的腹部试图安抚着他，“都已经第几次了，老师怎么还这么紧……”  
“唔……嗯……”在阳具与羞耻的话语双重刺激下，斋宫面色绯红，扭头想要躲避影片的视线，“不要说了……”  
“那要怎么做呢……？”影片说着便又去咬他的脖颈。  
“啊啊——！！”轻微的刺痛让那快感更加难耐，很快斋宫便又一次泄了出来。  
“明明没有碰老师这里，老师就射出来了呢。”  
两人早就习惯了交欢，此时再度开始亦是轻车熟路，高潮过后的空虚感让斋宫紧紧地抓住影片，寻了他的唇开始亲吻。  
“老师真是喜欢接吻呢。”  
“……喜欢。”斋宫小声地应着，接着便就着结合的姿势又去吻他的脸颊，脖颈，然后是分明的锁骨。  
唇舌在白皙的肌肤上游移，经过性感带时后穴便会感受到隐约的压力，提醒着他正被填满着。  
“嗯啊……老师不要总是这样半当中开始亲来亲去……”影片也是被他弄得受不了了，将人扒了下来圈在怀里说道。  
这下斋宫倒是不满了起来，随手一掀便掉了个个儿把影片压在了身下。  
“你怎么问题这么多。”  
“啊？！”  
斋宫边抱怨边扶了他的阴茎开始缓缓沉下身体：“擅自开始，做了那么多又擅自结束。”  
“呃这是……”  
阳物顶入狭窄的甬道，随即借着重力的帮助慢慢深入。  
“随心所欲，想干什么……就干什么。”斋宫喘着粗气责备道。  
“唔……难道说……老师这段时间一直都很想做吗……”  
这话一说斋宫才意识到方才失言了，皱了皱眉才随着身体的起落继续道：“嗯……啊……想……想做。”  
说着便又低头去吻影片，用舌尖描绘着他的唇线。  
“可是我总觉得就算与老师有了身体的关系，也不会……有什么本质的变化。”影片享受着这份亲昵说道，“好像只是一件很普通的事一样，并不是什么很特别，很重要的关系。”  
“这话还真是失礼啊。”  
“唔……可是不管做什么老师都像无所谓一样……从来都不会反抗。”  
话说到这份上斋宫也跟他扯不下去了，放弃了继续动作伏在影片身上发着牢骚：“因为很重要，所以顺着你的意思……难道这也是错误的？那到底应该怎么做，到底还要再给你什么你才满意？”  
影片这才赶忙圈住了他说道：“老师这样就可以了！我想要的老师已经给我了……”接着他又期期艾艾地望着斋宫，“那老师想要的呢……我满足老师了吗？”  
这话本是平常，然而放在此时两人身体还结合在一起时去说，总觉得多了些奇怪的意味。  
斋宫想到那些不禁面上一红，甩开了那些念头才又扳着影片的脸去吻他。  
“你给我的太多了……怕是我永远都还不清的。”

×××

自那之后平和的日子倒是过了些时间，直到圣诞那时才起了点水花，让这两人轮番地被热病折磨了一番。  
末了斋宫回床上躺着时，影片便在床边开始例行地叽叽喳喳起来。  
“成鸣哥说了一堆感谢的话，最后还是什么都没有做嘛。”他撑着脸，看着斋宫低头去喝自个儿熬的没什么味道的稀粥。  
斋宫听了反倒白了他一眼：“你又要仁兔干什么？”  
“那不都是很重要的事吗？老师对我这样我至少得以身相许一下吧。”  
斋宫立马噗的一下差点把粥给喷了出来，扶着床头缓了半天才接道：“你这是什么鬼话？！”  
影片却歪着头说：“只是表达一下老师很重要嘛。”  
斋宫这会儿也没了办法，出手在他额头弹了下，叹道：“哪有那么多让人以身相许的位置，有你一个就够了。”  
“呜哇，老、老师——这是告白吗？”  
“……这种话早就说过那么多次了，哪来告白不告白的。”  
“嗯啊啊，不过我也是哦。”影片说着便起身吻了斋宫。  
“让我以身相许的，有老师一个就足够了～”

END


	4. 番外

“嗯……啊……啊啊……别、别碰那里……”  
粗硬的按摩棒在后穴中进出着，冲击着敏感点，每一次抽插都会带出一串压抑的呻吟，让人兴奋起来。  
“老师明明就很舒服嘛……”影片看着在情欲中挣扎的斋宫，低头吻了吻他的额头便再度抽出了他身后振动的硬物。  
这番动作背后的含义让斋宫有些害怕地抓住了影片，试图逃离下一次猛烈的抽插：“等等……别再……插进来……”  
“嗯？”影片却像是完全没有听他的话一般，在将按摩棒几乎抽离时便猛地插了进去。  
“啊！”  
突然的刺激让斋宫眼前出现了短暂的空白，积累的快感的折磨很快便让他到达了自己也记不清是第几次的高潮，又一次射了出来。  
“老师现在已经很习惯这样高潮了呢……”影片倒是很喜欢他这无法自控的模样，将那震动的按摩棒留在斋宫体内后便在他身侧躺下，抱住了这具让自己痴迷的身体。  
连续的高潮让斋宫的意识都开始有些模糊，然而身边略微偏低的体温却提醒着他现在仍在一场情事之中。待到那粗重的喘息稍稍平息了一些，斋宫才出手去处理身后那仍在作祟的异物。  
“诶……留在里面也不错嘛。”这时的影片仍是像宠物一般蜷在斋宫怀里，边嗔怪地说着边凑上去在他的脸颊上印了一个浅浅的吻。动作间影片身上的长袖擦过他赤裸的身体，让他尴尬地停了动作。  
等等。  
“你怎么还穿这么整齐？？？”斋宫说着就像拎小鸡一样把影片拎了起来。  
“诶诶？这是什么问题？？我一直都没有脱过啊！”  
“这才是问题好吗？不是跟你说了不要像以前一样一直用那些玩具！”  
“嘛嘛，老师这样不是更舒服吗？其实也无所谓啦……”影片说着就像八爪鱼一样地扒住了斋宫。  
“快放开啊！这和舒服不舒服是两回事！”  
影片虽说仍有不满，但还是悻悻地松了手，看着斋宫继续处理那碍事的按摩棒，扁了扁嘴问：“那是什么嘛……”  
这问话虽是稀松平常，然而具体纠结其中原因倒是不那么好明说的。只见斋宫这脸色忽红忽白的，憋了老半天才小声答：“我想要的才不是玩具……”  
“诶？”  
影片这样让斋宫的羞耻度又呲溜溜上涨了不少，最终便涨红了脸，自暴自弃地将人往床上一摁，喊道：“我想要你进来啊，才不想要什么玩具！至少学会尊重一下别人吧！！”  
“啊，不是，这个……”  
然而斋宫的手就这么一路往影片的裤裆去了。  
“等等，老师，那边……”影片赶忙出手去挡，可他那点小力气自然是斗不过斋宫，三两下就被扒了个干净。

“你这死守贞操的模样是怎么回事。”斋宫冷眼看着影片捂着下体的手。  
“那个……其实我能和老师在一起已经很满足了，所以如果和老师H的话，用那些不会增加负担的道具不就行了……”影片顾左右而言他。  
然而斋宫却不管他这些有的没的，将他手拉开了就去看他那半硬的下体。  
“哼，还真是不为所动呢……明明都让我射了那么多次了。”  
“老师不要这样……再这么下去要忍不住了……”  
“那就不要忍。”话音刚落，斋宫也不知是中了什么邪，低头就含住了影片的阳物。  
舌尖舔过柱身，在顶端刮搔，随即又放松了口腔将阳物深深吞入，上下吞吐起来。  
“唔？！”影片简直要被吓傻了，忙折腾起来想制止斋宫，“老师不用这样，很脏的！”  
“呵，你之前对我……做这些的时候……怎么不说脏？”发声时带动口腔震动，让影片不禁一阵战栗。  
“唔啊不要……这么……说话……”  
斋宫听了即吐出他的阳物一看，倒是已经硬了，于是又发起了牢骚：“这么碰一下反应不是很快吗，之前干嘛不愿做？”  
影片却早就捂了脸不知该说什么好：“唔……老师还真是……想要我呢。”  
这话倒是提醒了斋宫，他之前卖力的口交，论结果倒是自己凑上去嘬那要插自己后头的物事，思来想去怎么看怎么放荡。经这么一来面上自然挂不住，干脆将那话儿丢开了，空了个几秒就去摁着人亲，免得这儿冷了场又尴尬起来。  
影片与他相处久了，这点小心思还是能猜个七七八八，待人粘上来了便也顺了他的意又开始腻在一块儿了。  
“老师真是可爱啊～”  
“要做就专心做，少说废话。”  
“老师要自己坐上来吗？”影片还不忘抓着机会得寸进尺。  
“不要！”  
话刚说完便是一阵天旋地转，等回过神来就已被拉开了双腿任人观赏着暴露在外的后穴了。  
“老师的这里也……很想做呢。”不同于那些性爱玩具冰冷的触感，探入体内的手指柔软温热，让斋宫的情欲又一次抬头。  
“……快点……进来……”虽然已经射了不少次，但斋宫还是咬着下唇追求着新的快感。  
“唔……我还是觉得……玩具大概会更舒服一点吧？”影片最后嘴硬了一下便开始慢慢挺进，在穴内的敏感点摩擦起来。  
“唔……嗯……影片……影……片……”然而斋宫却完全没了回答的心思，眯着眼睛呻吟着，紧紧地抱住了他。  
“呜哇，总觉得好不一样。”影片被这么缠着也是毫无抵抗力，跟着就开始抽插起来。  
“唔……”斋宫见他这样便拉了他寻了唇又是一阵亲，“慢点儿……”  
这般做法与其说是要好好做爱，倒觉得更像是别的什么。如此这般纠缠了一会儿，影片便凑到斋宫耳边问道：“老师，这样舒服吗？”  
虽然身体在长时间情欲的折磨后已快要到极限，但斋宫还是紧紧地抱着他，绞紧了后穴。  
“舒服……想要……影片……”  
这会儿说这些话自然是让影片甜到了心里，看着这个曾遥不可及的人在现在如此渴求自己，还真是没啥比这更好的了。  
“那老师是觉得玩具舒服，还是我舒服？”  
被丢来这有些坏心眼的问题，斋宫自然是不屑于再去多说什么了，只紧紧地缠住了影片。  
这便又是一场难以结束的交欢了。

×××

“嘶……还真是每次都要折腾成这样……”  
到了第二天早上，昨晚的放纵自然是让斋宫吃了苦头。  
影片明知这样不好，可还是偷笑着凑了上去，揉着斋宫发酸的腰说道：“这次可不是我的错哦，是昨晚老师自己——”  
“把你那些乱七八糟的玩具扔掉就不会有这种事了！”  
“诶诶诶一定要扔掉吗？”  
“玩具和你只能留一个。”  
“老师你也太绝情了吧！”  
然而斋宫却捏了捏他的鼻子：“那你选一个？”  
“老师来选嘛～”影片说着又粘在了斋宫身上。

回应他的，便是一个充满情欲的吻。

END


End file.
